Angels of Light
by alvinluv
Summary: When the Shions adopt the Kagamine twins, everyone thought they were sweetest angels anyone could ever meet.  But then horrible things start to happen and Miku seems to be the only one to notice.  Are Rin & Len really as innocent as they look?
1. Prolouge I

**Prolouge**

**I  
><strong>

"Mommy, are we there yet? Pommy wants to see my new little brother really, really bad." Yuki impatiently asked as she cuddled her worn out teddy bear with a red heart patched on its stomach.

"Don't worry sweetie," Meiko smiled at Yuki through the front mirror, "We're almost there."

Meiko returned her focus to the road. She couldn't blame Yuki for running out of patience. After all, they've been on the road for more than an hour so far. The brunette could admit that she, herself, was getting tired of seeing white lines on the road going by and by as they traveled across the interstate. She didn't expect the orphanage to be this far away.

Miku teased, "Yuki, what makes you think that our brother is going to be younger then you? You're always going to be the smallest in the house. Face it."

She ruffled Yuki's black bangs as she laughed and all that the cute little 6 year old could do was pout.

"Nuh-uh! Mommy said that if I keep on eating my veggies every day, I'll grow big and strong just like you!"

"What's going on?" Kaito yawned as he rubbed his eye.

Apparently Miku and Yuki's small bickering waked Kaito from nap where he dreamt of triumphing upon a giant hill of ice cream.

It was a very good nap.

A nap that he didn't want to end.

A nap that he knew he couldn't have again until he had peace and quiet.

And peace and quiet was something rare he could have whenever Miku and Yuki are together.

That was a downside of raising children: Lack of sleep.

Yuki accusingly pointed her finger at Miku, "Daddy, Miku-ne won't stop making fun of how short I am! She's making Pommy really mad too!"

She held up her teddy bear to show Kaito Pommy's "angry" face.

Kaito could only sigh. If he had a dime for every time he had to resolve a dispute between Miku and Yuki, he could buy all the ice cream in the world.

"Miku, leave your sister alone. You know how she is when you comment on her height."

"Oh come on, dad. I was just playing around." Said Miku jokingly.

Kaito then gave the 16 year old tealette a serious look on his face. A look that she has seen time and time again, but mostly from Meiko.

"Sorry Yuki." Miku exaggerated. Yuki stuck her tongue at her.

"And Yuki, you're height is just fine. Okay, princess?" assured Kaito.

"Yes, daddy." Yuki grinned with the satisfaction that she (and Pommy) got what she wanted. "And it's okay, Miku-ne. Pommy's not mad at you anymore, he still loves you."

Miku could only smile at her. Yuki sometimes uses Pommy as a substitute for herself in certain situations. Whether it's blaming it on him when all the apple pie "mysteriously" disappears from the fridge or him being the one to have the feelings she's too afraid to express by herself. Pommy was Yuki's most treasured friend from the day Kaito gave it to her on her 2nd birthday, so she carries him around everywhere. Yuki was that innocent and Miku loves her for that.

Although Miku does pester Yuki sometimes, Yuki would always forgive her at the end of the day. Yuki would always look up to Miku and Miku would always be there for her. They were sisters.

Even if they didn't have the same blood.

Even if they were both adopted from different orphanages.

Nothing could break that bond no matter what.

Sometimes it still surprises Miku that she and Yuki are this close, even after how she treated her years ago when she first joined the family. She tries hard to push those memories way back in her head.

"Hey Miku?" piped up Yuki.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think our new brother is gonna look like?"

The tealette could tell by the way Yuki's eyes sparkled that she was excited of getting a new member to the family.

Miku thought about it though, getting a new brother and all. But the thing was, she didn't really want one. She liked how her family was already. It was really a big shock to her when Meiko and Kaito announced that they were thinking of adopting a boy.

But Why?

Wasn't she and Yuki already enough?

Anyways, she promised to not make a big deal out of it when the time comes.

"uhh…to tell the truth Yuki," Miku scratched her head, "I honestly don't know what he's going to look like."

"Well I think…" started Yuki

_Here we go…_ thought the tealette

"That he's gonna be really cute and small like a baby doll! And he's gonna follow me around everywhere! And he's gonna call me Yuki-ne! And I'm gonna take care of him like a good big sister! And he's gonna-

"Okay, that's enough Yuki," said Meiko.

Miku was a bit glad that Meiko came in just in time to stop the conversation or else Yuki's rambling would have never ended.

"Look, you guys," announced Meiko, "We're here."

Miku and Yuki tried to look through the front view window of the car. They were faced with an elegant black gate accompanied by a brick fence. There was a sign on top of the mail slot that said _Saint Mary's Orphanage._

The gate opened by itself, allowing the car to drive in. There was so much land with such green grass that Miku could only imagine how many acres there was. As the car moved forward, everyone was in a state of awe of how big and beautiful the orphanage was. It was probably at least 6 floors high. This place could've been mistaken for a mansion, because it was definitely not like the run down orphanage from _Annie_.

Kaito whistled at the sight of the orphanage, "The owner of this place must be loaded."

Meiko agreed, "Yea, I've never seen an orphanage as wealthy as this."

The car parked in the round driveway with a beautiful fountain in the middle of it. Miku found this interesting to look at because the centerpiece of the fountain was a statue of the Virgin Mary praying with a peaceful expression on her face.

The Virgin Mary.

The Holy Mother of Christ.

Mother…

_If only…_ thought Miku

Everyone got out of the car and took the sight of the whole place into memory.

"Wow Pommy!" exclaimed Yuki, "There must be a million be-zillion kids here!"

"Yuki, I doubt that there's that many orphans here," Kaito replied as he was still amaze at the sight of the orphanage, "but there should be a good amount of them."

"Hey dad, can I use your camera? I want to take some pictures of this place." asked Miku.

"Sure. It's in the back seat, but be careful with it, ok Mini-Mi? It's very expensive." answered Kaito.

Miku happily went to take the camera out of the car. Kaito was the photographer for the local newspaper, so his camera was very advanced. The tealette would be sure to take proper care of it.

She snapped pictures of the fountain first, and a few with Yuki playing with the water.

"Oh look," pointed Meiko, "There's a huge catholic church next door. How nice!"

Miku cocked her head a bit to see what Meiko was talking about. She could see a pretty chapel not too far away on the right. Miku took a quick picture of it.

That explained the Virgin Mary fountain.

Miku came to a conclusion, "There must be some nuns working here."

"Probably," Meiko agreed, "let's go knock on the door."

While The tealette continued taking pictures of the orphanage building, she noticed that someone was watching her from a window on the top floor.

No wait.

Two people were watching her from the window.

Even if they were too high up, Miku felt as if they were staring right at her soul. She didn't exactly know how to explain it. It was uncomfortable and little bit scary, that's it.

Miku thought it would be a good idea to use the camera to zoom in on their faces. But by the time she raised the camera to her eye-

"Come on, Miku!" interrupted Meiko.

The tealette looked back to her mother, "I'm coming!"

She just had to take one quick glance at who those people were. However, when she zoomed in at the window with the camera,

They were gone.

Miku lowered her camera, but she was still looking at the now empty window.

"_Ok…that was weird."_

"Miku-ne, hurry up! Pommy wants to go inside the building already!" Yuki's voice had pulled her head out of the strange moment.

Miku finally caught up to the rest of her family, but she didn't notice the two pair of eyes that were still watching her and Yuki from afar in the window.

* * *

><p>"How about them?"<p>

"The small one looks perfect, but don't you suppose the teal-haired one will give us trouble?"

"We've broken down many people before. She won't be any different."

"Alright. Then the rest is up to Gumi."

"Are you sure she's going to follow through? She _is_ one of the nuns here."

"Gumi has seen what we're capable of. Believe me; she's more scared then faithful. She'll be easy to manipulate."

* * *

><p>Meiko continued knocking at the double doors with the brass knocker.<p>

"Are you sure there isn't a doorbell?" asked Kaito.

The brunette nodded her head, "Yeah, I checked."

"Pommy says maybe they all went out for pizza." Suggested Yuki as she was rubbing her teddy's stomach.

Kaito smirked. He knew what that meant.

"Pommy's hungry, isn't he?" The azure-haired Shion pointed out.

"Very much." Yuki answered with a small frown on her face.

Kaito chuckled a bit, "Don't worry princess. After we're done here, we'll all go out for ice cream."

Yuki jumped up and down with excitement, but Meiko disapproved.

"Honey, must we always go to Baskin Robins 5 times a week?" asked Meiko a bit irritated.

She remembered the last time she had to pay for the ice cream. To this day, the amount of zeros on the receipt still amazes her.

"What? Ice cream makes everyone happy." Kaito defended.

Miku giggled a little bit. Kaito was the type of parent who believed in the philosophy that "the solution to every problem you could ever have is ice cream." Miku knew that that was kind of silly, but that was one of the special qualities that made Kaito her dad.

Finally, footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. This alerted everyone make sure they look presentable.

One of the doors cracked open revealing the head of a young woman with shoulder length lime green hair that framed her round face.

She spoke with a polite tone, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Meiko approached forward, "Hi, um, I called two days ago requesting for an adoption and I-

The young woman beamed up, "Oh, you must be Mrs. Meiko Shion! Please, come in."

She opened the door wider and politely invited the Shions to enter. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect for you all to come at this hour."

If the outside of the building didn't impress you, then you would have been blown away of how it looks on the inside. Both Miku and Yuki had their mouths gapped open as their eyes darted from one spot to the other. The place was huge. Marble floors, large windows with beautiful drapes, flower vases at every corner, an elegant stairwell, and to top it all off, a beautiful grand chandelier.

Even though Miku didn't say it, she was little jealous of all the orphans who were fortunate to live here. Her orphanage was never this good.

"Were you the one that I talked with on the phone?" Meiko asked trying to remember.

"Yes, that was me." The young lady nodded.

Meiko squinted her eyes as she replayed the phone call in her mind again trying to remember everything.

"Your name was….Gumi, right?"

"Oh. Please, call me Sister Gumi." She said with a smile on her face.

However, this caught the attention of everyone.

'Sister' Gumi?

"You're a nun?" Miku asked a little bit surprised.

Gumi didn't really look like a nun. She looked…normal. Well, her style was that of a boring librarian, but compared to the black and white _habit _that nuns usually wear, that would count as normal. And Miku never thought that nuns could be so young too. The ones she has always seen were the strict, old ones on television. Gumi looked like she was 24 or 25 maybe.

Gumi chuckled a little bit; this was not the first time she had seen this reaction. "Yep, I'm a nun. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"So like…..do you carry around a ruler or something?" Miku curiously asked.

"You mean to hit children's knuckles with?" Gumi chuckled, "Good heavens, no! Stereotypes like that about nuns are almost never true. But," she pulled out a silver sterling cross necklace from her collar, "No nun would be caught dead without wearing a cross somewhere on their body."

"Hey, it turned out I was right about some nuns working here, Meiko!" Miku piped up.

Gumi looked at Miku a little bit confused.

And Miku noticed it, "Um…is something wrong Sister Gumi?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that she was your mother."

"No, she is." Miku reassured.

"….Then, sweetie, why don't you address her as so?"

Miku then had an expression on her face where her eyes were filled with melancholy that was long forgotten ago. The silence, itself, told Gumi that she was asking something too personal.

"I'm sorry if I asked something offensive." The regret was clear in Gumi's voice. Everyone looked at Miku with deep concern. Meiko went to Miku's side to comfort her, this was not the first time these feelings were brought up. But to her surprise, Miku slowly pushed her away.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "…I'm fine."

A bit disappointed that the tealette wouldn't let her comfort her like a real mother should, Meiko backed off and went into Kaito's sympathetic arms.

Gumi wasn't sure if it was ok to leave her in that state, but she had to do what was ordered to, so, "….ok, I'll show you where the children are."

As Gumi moved towards the stairwell, the family followed behind her. Yuki walked beside Miku, making sure her elder sister was okay. In fact, she was offering to let Miku hold Pommy. That would always work for her when she's down, why not Miku?

Miku faintly smiled at Yuki's gesture of concernment, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Yuki nodded as she held Miku's hand and went back to 'oooh'ing and 'aaaw'ing as the sights of the orphanage.

Miku couldn't shake the feeling off though. It wasn't that she didn't like Meiko. Miku loved Meiko to death. But the last person she called "mom", she had a very bad history with her.

A history that the tealette doesn't like to talk about nor remember.

A lot of bad things came into mind when ever the word "mother" comes up and Miku didn't ever want to associate those things with Meiko, hence calling her by her first name. That's the only way she knew how to avoid the memories.

Gumi led the family to a hallway filled with many doors and began to speak as if anybody would do to inform tourists. "Here at St. Mary's Orphanage, we have more than 500 orphans being cared for by nuns. We make sure that our little angles are growing in a way that our heavenly Lord Father sees fit so that when some lucky parents come to adopt them as their own, they would already be filled heavenly good standards and morals. So I assure you, ANY orphan that you get from St. Mary's is bound to be a heavenly good child! A loving child of God!"

Miku was amazed of how 'heavenly' Gumi's little speech was. She must have practiced it in front of a mirror.

Each door in the hallway had a window to look through it. There were rooms that consisted of children being taught by a nun, a room with children reading together, a room with children learning how to play instruments, or a room with children playing with toys and game.

The family was pretty much impressed of how peaceful and orderly the orphanage was being run.

"So tell me, Sister," Kaito spoke up, "How exactly did this orphanage get to-

"Have all of this money?" Gumi finished the sentence for him, "Well, believe it or not, St. Mary's didn't use to be this luxurious."

"Really?" Kaito was getting more interested.

Gumi explained, "Yes. This orphanage is the way it is now because of a former orphan that use to be here. When he became an adult, he created a very popular product that many people wanted to buy...I think it's called the PoPiPo Vegetable Juice?"

That triggered Yuki to start singing the catchy song of the commercial. She always thought that the poster girl looked eerily a whole lot like Miku.

"Thus making him a millionaire." Gumi continued, " He sends us a lot of money each year as a way to say thanks for caring for him."

"How impressive." Meiko said, astonished by the orphanage.

It seemed as if the orphans were dismissed from the class because soon the hallway was flooded with them. As soon as they saw Meiko and Kaito, they crowded towards them hoping that they would become their new parents. The whole family was bombarded with orphans trying to politely introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name's Ella. I think you're pretty!"

Meiko was a bit flattered, "Oh, why thank you."

"Hello, I'm Victor. Why are you wearing a scarf when it's not cold outside?"

Kaito was little bit overwhelmed by how many orphans there were, "Well, it my favorite scarf. So I like to wear it a lot."

"Hi, I'm Davis. Are you a princess? Because your hair is really long like Rapunzel's."

Miku blushed a bit, "uhh..sorry, no. But thanks for the compliment."

"Hi there, I'm Sakura. You wanna come play with me and Sonny?" She held up her own teddy bear.

"Sure! Pommy and me would love to!" exclaimed Yuki.

The chatter of children was then silenced by a whistle blow from Gumi. "Everyone, this is not how we treat our guest. Now what do you say?"

The children all said in unison, "Sorry for how we acted, we are very glad that you have come here today."

Gumi was satisfied that her directions were followed, "Good. These kind people will get a chance to see all of you, so don't worry. Now please go back to where you are supposed to be."

And just like that, the orphan's disperse on to their various locations. Meiko was impressed of how disciplined the children were. "Wow. Are they always this well-behaved and obedient?"

"Actually, yes. Most of the time, we don't have a problem with any of the orphans here and if there are problems, we handle it very well." Gumi happily replied. She then mumbled, "But this time, I'll handle the main _problem _ for good."

Meiko thought she had misheard something, "I'm sorry, what was that last part?"

"Oh, n-nothing! I was just saying a little prayer." Gumi quickly changed the subject, "So, are there any specifics you have for the child you want to adopt?"

"Well, we want a boy. We don't really care what he looks like, but he needs to be like 7 or 8 years old." Meiko answered.

Yuki tugged at Kaito's scarf, "Hey daddy, could me and Pommy go play with some of the kids here?"

Kaito immediately turned to his wife for her approval and so did Yuki with her puppy dog brown eyes.

"….Fine." The brunette reluctantly gave in to her daughter's cuteness.

Yuki giddily ran to join up with Sakura and the other orphans.

"Follow me," Gumi insisted, "I think I know the perfect boy that you're looking for."

Gumi and the Shions left Yuki to play with her new friends and went to the stairwell. The more floors that they went up, the less people they began to see. Apparently, they were going to the top floor. When they arrived there, the feeling that Miku had before when someone was watching her hit her like a brick wall. She almost stumbled due to the impact. Luckily, Kaito held her in place.

"You okay, Mini-Mi?"

"….I'm fine, dad. Thanks."

"I can't wait for you all meet these two! They're practically angels! You're bound to take one of them home!" Gumi bragged.

"We'll be the judge of that." Meiko firmly said.

There was a hallway on the top floor, but at the very end of it was only a double door entrance…..and it had a lock and chain on it. Miku was hoping that she wasn't the only one finding this strange. Why in the world would some children be locked in a room?

On the top floor?

All by themselves?

But to the tealette's demise, her parents were pretty much oblivious to anything strange in this place.

Another weird thing that Miku noticed was that Gumi did not look like that happy and kind lady she met before…it almost looked like she was scared, but the tealette only saw that expression for a split second. Somehow, Gumi managed to cover it quickly with her warm smiling face when she noticed Miku was staring at her.

Gumi reached for her pocket and pulled out some keys. She almost looked hesitant to open the lock, however, she still followed through.

The moment Gumi touched the lock, her cross necklace instantly fell to the floor as if it was in opposition to whatever was inside the room.

"Let me get that for you." Kaito reached down to pick the necklace.

Gumi picked it up first though, "It's ok. I've had this necklace for some time, so maybe the chain is beginning to break." She put the necklace in her pocket and proceeded to opening the lock. Now all she needed to do was to open the door.

Just open the door.

Just do what she was told and open the door.

Even though everything in her spirit told her not to, she has to open it.

_Open the door, Gumi._

Gumi instantly had an overwhelming feeling of fear inside of her.

_Gumi, open the door._

Why couldn't she just turn the door knob?

Why did she still feel that doing this would be a big mistake?

_Gumi, you're doing this orphanage a favor, remember?_

But wouldn't this be a favor that she would heavily regret afterwards?

_Don't worry. Once this is over, everyone can finally be happy._

That's right. If they're gone, no one in the orphanage will have to be scared anymore.

_It'll all be because of you._

Yea, it'll all be because of her.

_You'll be praised for what you have done._

Yea, everyone will be happy that she saved them.

_You'll be loved._

That's right. People will love her for what she did.

_You'll be the envy of all the nuns here._

The nuns will finally see that she's just as holy as they are, maybe even more.

_You might even be worshiped._

Yes...she'll be looked upon as the most righteous and put as the Mother Superior on the nuns here instead of Sister Clearance.

_You are righteous._

She is righteous.

_And all you have to do is open the door…_

As if subconsciously, Gumi opened the door for the Shions to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>To readers of my 1st fanfic "Re_Cycle":<strong>

**I know it has been about 3 months that I haven't updated, but I was going through a HUGE writer's block on that story so I've been writing this one in the meanwhile to take my mind of Re_cycle. but don't worry, I will finish it! that I promise!**

**To everyone else:**

**This is my 2nd fanfic and i'm excited to write this! This story is one big horror story that i've been motivated to write one day. I'm a big fan of Yanderes so expect to see some good scary scenes! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much I do writing it. Nothing happened in this chapter, but the next one should have a lil something something, so bare with with me!  
><strong>

**a few notes about this fanfic:**

**1. The setting is in America. One of the themes in this story is Christianity/Catholicism and I'm pretty sure that's not really a huge thing in Japan. However, there will be a lot of references to Japan.**

**2. Pommy is derived from pomme which means apple in French. (You know, because Yuki loves apples!)**

**3. Just to make sure no one is confused, Mini-Mi is a nickname that Kaito gave to Miku.**

**4. It is true that nuns don't necessarily wear a black and white habit on a daily basis like they do on tv. They only wear it on special occasions. None of the stereotypes are true! You don't even have to be a virgin to be a nun! Get with the times people!**

**Anyways, review, review, REVIEW! If you want to critique or just say hi, go ahead!  
><strong>


	2. Prolouge II

**Prolouge**

**II  
><strong>

Yuki and Pommy were having a tea party with Sakura and her teddy bear, Sonny. They giggled about how boys had cooties all the way to whether Justin Beiber was cute or not. Typical 6 year old conversations.

A young boy rushed into the room, "Sakura! Sakura! You won't believe what happened!"

Sakura was a little annoyed that he disturbed a good tea party between her and her new bff. "Kiyo, what is it?"

Kiyo tried to catch his breath, "You know the guest that came here today? Sister Gumi is taking them to the top floor!"

Sakura dropped her plastic tea cup in shock, "W-What?"

Yuki didn't get what was going on. What was bad about the top floor? Was there something big and scary lurking up there? Were there monster up there just like the ones under her bed? Or in her closet? Yuki was getting herself scared just thinking about.

She immediately held Pommy to her side for comfort, "Um….What's wrong with the top floor?"

Sakura then realized, "That's right, you don't stay here. Well, it's not really the top floor that everyone here is scared of…it's who stays up there."

"Who?" Yuki was getting more curious and scared at the same time.

Kiyo added more suspicion "Yea, they say that there are two monsters living up there, planning ways to eat every kid here!"

"M-Monsters?" the dark haired 6 year old was now trembling very hard as she hugged Pommy in her arms as hard as she could.

"Kiyo!" Sakura scowled.

"What? It's the truth!"

"You're scaring her!" Sakura glared at Kiyo, but then her attention went back to Yuki seeing how she wasn't taking the "monsters upstairs" rumors very well. "Don't listen to him, they're not monsters. They're orphans just like us. They're names are Rin and Len Kagamine"

Yuki gave a sigh of relief. "So they're normal?"

"Well, they look normal, but…." Sakura had to hold on to her teddy bear, Sonny, in order to make herself comfortable in telling this story "you just get this weird feeling whenever you're around them….a very bad feeling. You know how when it's bedtime, and it's really dark everywhere and you keep staring at your closet because you have this big feeling that the boogeyman is going to come out of it?"

Yuki nodded.

"It kind of feels like that...except bigger. They look like they couldn't do any harm, but something in the bottom of your heart just tells you that something isn't right about them….it's hard to explain. There are a lot of rumors about them."

"SOOO many rumors, most of them are probably true." Kiyo added.

Sakura continued, "There are so many kids here, so we're separated into rooms that could hold about 25 beds to sleep in. Well, I heard one rumor that one Halloween night, Rin and Len were sleeping in one room close to the west wing with 23 other kids. They say that around 3am, people could hear children screaming, but when the nuns checked, all of them were still sleeping. But the next day…."

Sakura was hesitating to continue but Yuki and Kiyo were anxiously waiting for her to finish.

"Go on!" Kiyo urged.

"They had a doctor come in to check the children, he said something about them being in coma, I don't know, but if you would have seen them, you would have thought that they had their souls sucked right out of them. They were still breathing, but if you look in their eyes….nothing was there. And then at 3am that night, they all died…at the same time. It was all over the news. The scary things was that Rin and Len were the only ones in that room who didn't go through that at all and plus, Halloween is their birthday." Sakura concluded.

"…Whoa." Yuki was still trembling with Pommy in her arms.

Kiyo nodded, "I heard that the police came to ask them questions about what happened, Rin and Len said that nothing had happened because they were sleeping. But for some reason, when the cops kept asking about the deaths, they would laugh at it like the whole things was funny to them."

Yuki looked horrified; nothing was ever funny about death. It was either scary or sad, nothing else.

"I think that's why the nuns made them stay up on the top floor, so that incident would never happen again." added Sakura.

"Do they stay up there all day?" asked Yuki.

Sakura shook her head, "No, they have to come down for class time and meals….but all the kids just try to stay away from them."

"Why wouldn't they!" Kiyo shouted, "I'm telling you. They. Are. Monsters. They try to act like they're the perfect angles, but everyone knows that there is something up with them! Even the nuns! "

"Kiyo, come on. They might be kind of weird, but they're not monsters!" Sakura scowled.

"Well that's because you always see them when everybody else does!" Kiyo defended, "They only act like their real selves when no one can see!"

"R-Really?" Yuki managed to say.

"Yea. In fact, I've seen them as monsters!" Kiyo tried to make her believe.

"Okay then," Sakura skeptically said, "What did they look like?"

Kiyo paused a bit.

"…I didn't exactly see them…But I heard them! I can tell you what happened!"

"Sure you can." Sakura sarcastically replied.

Kiyo was a little irritated that Sakura was such a 'nonbeliever'.

"I can!" Kiyo shouted, "Look, I don't know why, but Rin and Len NEVER come down from the top floor on Sundays, especially when the nuns are forcing everyone to go to the church next door. Well one Sunday, I had a really bad cold, so I was left behind to rest in bed while everyone else went to church. Around 1pm, that's when you would usually hear the church choir singing gospels of the Lord very loudly. That usually goes on for like an hour. Well when it hit 1pm, something loud woke me up from sleep, but it wasn't the singing from the church choir….it was the scary sound that came from upstairs…."

The way Kiyo was talking now, both Sakura and Yuki knew that some type of scary story was coming on.

Sakura was getting skeptical of anything that came out of Kiyo's mouth. He might have been trying to just scare Yuki again.

Yuki, on the other hand, was preparing to hold Pommy even closer. 'Pommy' was never a fan of scary stories.

"Here's what happened," started Kiyo.

* * *

><p>Kiyo was sleeping peacefully in his bed, constantly breathing through his mouth since his nose was too stuffy. The whole building was in silence since everyone was at church.<p>

The bells of the church started to ring, signifying that it was now 1:00. As the ring of the bells ceased, the angelic voices of the church choir echoed through the walls of the orphanage. And certain ears caught the sound quickly.

It wasn't long enough until something let out a horrible scream which woke up Kiyo in an instant.

Kiyo quickly grew fear for whatever was screaming. At first, he thought there was a monster on the loose in the orphanage. He didn't know if it was a wild animal or some type of creature. Whatever it was, it wasn't human and Kiyo was not brave enough to go find out what exactly it is.

The screams grew louder, and Kiyo swiftly pulled the covers over his head and whimpered in his pajamas. Over and over he prayed that the monster shouldn't find him. He desperately wanted the noise to stop, but it wouldn't.

It went on like that for 30 minutes so far. Kiyo was still in under the covers, but he noticed some things about the screams.

The screams started as soon as the church choir started singing.

The screams were still going on as long as the church choir kept singing

The screams sounded like it was out of agony or torture.

There was more than one monster screaming.

More importantly, the screams were coming from upstairs.

Specifically the top floor.

After all that time that Kiyo spent in the covers, he mustered up the courage get out of bed. He knew those two Kagamine kids were up there, so maybe they needed his help.

Kiyo's fear then transformed into determination. If he was going to be the one to save this orphanage, then so be it. However, if he was going to save anybody, he was going to need a weapon.

Luckily, he was able to find a baseball bat in the orphanage's toy chest. He swung the bat around a bit so he could get a good feel of how he was going to attack the monsters. He was ready to be a hero.

He firmly walked towards the stairwell. But before he took a step, he took one deep breath and put on a face of determination as any hero would do before going on a daring journey. He bravely walked up the stairs with a bat firmly grasped in his hands.

The more Kiyo was going up, the more he could feel in his gut that he was going near something really evil. But he wouldn't let his determination fade.

He finally got to the top floor where at the end of the hallway, was the double door entrance to the room. The screams were still as loud and horrendous as ever, and Kiyo thought that his ears were going to bleed at any minute. But still he paced forward.

Whatever monsters were inside that room, they were going ballistic. Kiyo could hear things being thrown against the wall, nails desperately scratching the floor, banging against the door, everything just to put out the sound of the singing church choir. Kiyo could hear it all.

Just looking at how something was violently banging against the doors on the other side, Kiyo could feel that his determination was faltering little by little.

In fact, the bat was now trembling in his hands. The hair-raising fear was coming back full force. How in the world was he going to fight off those monsters? They could use his bat as a toothpick if they wanted too. Kiyo regretted coming up here.

He was now standing a few inches away from the doors. Even though there was lock on it, Kiyo was still afraid that the monsters can just bust the doors down and eat him alive. Maybe, he should go back to his bed while he still had a chance.

But what about those poor Kagamine kids? Weren't they still up here too? He couldn't just leave them behind.

Kiyo was stuck between a tough dilemma and the terrible racket behind the doors plus the singing of the choir weren't exactly making it easy for him. The noise all together was almost driving Kiyo mad.

Suddenly the church bells rang again, giving the signal that it was time for the pastor to give out the sermon.

The church choir had finished their singing.

The screams of the monsters had stop.

There was just complete silence in the building now.

Kiyo even put his ear against the door, but there was nothing but silence.

No racket.

No screams.

Nothing.

Kiyo was so stunned of the silence that he was beginning to think that the monsters probably disappeared into thin air, but he can't be too sure. He still had to make sure if the Kagamines were ok.

Kiyo knocked on one of the doors, "Hey Rin, Len, are you guys ok?"

No response.

He knocked on the door again, "Hello?"

Still nothing.

Kiyo put his bat to the side and he kneeled down to the floor. He put his head against the floor so he could try to look under the doors. He really couldn't see that much because the room was so dark inside.

His eye tried to search for some sign of movement. Suddenly, Kiyo gasped because an eye was staring straight back at him under the door. Kiyo turned pale white. He was eye to eye with a monster. It had to be a monster, the eye was glowing yellow and it was filled with rage. Even if the eye was the only thing he could see, it felt like that one eye was staring at his very soul. He was about to run away until,

"Kiyo?" a girl's voice called.

Kiyo realized who that could possibly be, "Rin?... is that you?"

And just like that, the eye turned out to be a normal eye. The glow and the rage was gone.

"Yes." Rin answered, "Why are you up here?"

"I came to check on you guys. I heard this terrible scream and it sounded like a scary monster-

"Monster?" Rin giggled, "Silly Kiyo, there's no such things as monsters."

Kiyo was confused now.

"Then…were you the ones screaming and making that terrible noise?"

Rin didn't respond. Instead she just kept staring straight at Kiyo's eye.

….

Somehow, Kiyo could feel that something in the air had changed….and it wasn't good.

"Hey Kiyo, are you all by yourself?" Rin's tone of voice had changed. Instead of sounding more cheery and girly, she sounded dark and grave this time.

"...Yea. Why do you ask?"

Out of nowhere, something very big rammed against the doors. That made Kiyo jumped a bit. He went back to talking to Rin under the door.

"What was that?"

Whatever it was, it wasn't going to stop trying to ram the doors down anytime soon and it had a lot of strength. It kept hitting and hitting the door until even the hinges were beginning to weaken.

"Oh, that's just Len. He doesn't like you very much." Rin said it as if it was normal.

Len?

That was Len?

Kiyo understood if Len was a little bit stronger than him because Len was 3 years older, but no 9 year old should be able to do this much damage to a double door with a lock under seconds!

Kiyo was beginning to panic, "What? Why? What did I ever do to him?"

Rin giggled, "You didn't do anything to him. He just doesn't like you!" Rin's giggle then escalated into a big laughter.

A wicked laughter.

Kiyo was still looking at Rin's eye. The way her eyes were wide and pupils were dialated with madness told Kiyo that maybe the Kagamines were the monsters the whole time.

Kiyo tried scoot backwards and run away, but somehow, Rin's hand was able to slip under the door and catch his foot.

She was still laughing, "Silly Kiyo! All Len wants to do is play!"

Now Kiyo was freaking out. With every huge hit Len was giving to the door, the hinges were beginning to break and Kiyo couldn't get free from Rin.

"Please! Let me go!" Kiyo begged out of fear. He was practically scratching the floor just to get away from the double doors, but Rin had a good grip on his floor.

"PLAY WITH US KIYO!" Rin was now laughing as if she was psychotic.

Kiyo was screaming for help, but no one heard him. Everyone was at church. Len's constant bashing on the door was alerting him that he didn't have much time to live. Besides, the doors can only hold back Len for so long. Kiyo had to think of something quick.

He needed something.

Anything.

A weapon.

That's when Kiyo realized that he brought a bat up here…but it's leaning on the wall a few inches away. He desperately tried to reach for the bat even though Rin was pulling him back at every attempt.

But finally, his fingers reached it and he grabbed it with full force.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He raised the bat and hit Rin's hand as hard he could and she immediately brought her hand back under the door.

Kiyo could hear Rin giving out a shriek of pain, but it sounded very….inhuman.

That even made Len stop ramming the doors…for a moment.

Apparently, Len is the protective brother type because after that small moment of silence, Len started bashing the doors twice as fast and hard until the doors, itself, were beginning to break.

"KIYO!"

Kiyo knew most definitely sure that was Len giving his regards. No one has ever said his name so viciously.

He was in disbelief to hear that Rin was still able to come back laughing as if she never was attacked, "Kiyo, it's not nice to hit people like that... _I won't forgive you._"

He took this moment to run away as fast as he could back downstairs to his bed. He pulled the covers over his head again and vowed to never go back up there again.

* * *

><p>"…Heheheheh…" Sakura tried to laugh it off even though she knew that the story had completely freaked her out. Good thing she was already holding Sunny.<p>

"That same night, I had a very bad nightmare that I was being chased by two ferocious dogs. One of them bit my foot. When I woke up, I saw this." Kiyo removed his sock to reveal bite marks on his foot.

Sakura was left speechless, "….Oh my gosh. Kiyo, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You wouldn't believe me. None of the kids would. I tried to tell the nuns, but for some reason, they didn't even want to hear a single word about it. So I just kept it myself this whole time."

"Hey Kiyo?"

"yea?"

"You're going to have to calm down Yuki."

She was right. The way Yuki was on the verge of tears and almost in the fetal position with her teddy bear proved that all this talk about monster orphans was a bit too much for her. Great, now he feels guilty.

"…Hey kid" he tried to find the right words to say, "Don't worry, as long as you have nothing to do with them, you should be fine. I mean, hey, you don't even stay here. So you're probably safer then all of the orphans here combined."

Yuki sniffed, "..R-Really?"

Kiyo smiled seeing that Yuki was turning back to normal, "Yea, really."

"Pommy feels a lot better now!" Yuki cheerily said.

Sakura was relieved that Yuki wasn't scared anymore, but then, Yuki's bright smile turned back into a frown again.

"Mommy, daddy and Miku-ne are going to the top floor…"

That statement was enough to cause all three children to be silent with fear.

Yuki boldly stood up, "I have to go warn them!" and she ran out of the room to go to the stairwell.

"Yuki, wait!" Sakura took her teddy bear, Sonny, and ran after Yuki.

Kiyo watched as both girls ran out of the room. He rubbed the bite marks on his foot and said to himself, "I have a very bad feeling about this…"

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's a bit of a preview of how intense things will get in the story (believe me, it's gonna go beyond that!), but what do you think? Did Kiyo's story serve as a good warning to you guys? Can you figure out what exactly Rin and Len are? Should be easy (well, atleast I think so...)<br>**

**btw, Yes. Rin and Len's birthday is on Halloween in this story. I CAN NOT have their birthday being 2 days after Christmas. In future chapters, you'll figure out why that would be an abomination to their characters.**

**Next chapter is where the story actually starts! The prologue has officially ended!**

**as i said before, REVIEW!  
><strong>


	3. I

**-I-  
><strong>

_"No wonder, for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light." – 2 Corinthians 11:14_

* * *

><p>As Gumi opened the door, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku immediately shielded their eyes because the room was bathed in sunlight coming from the large window. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the light, they were in a state of awe of what they saw.<p>

"..Oh my.." Meiko barely muttered.

In the middle of the room were a boy and a girl with blond hair peacefully drawing together at a small table. They both had soft radiant skin, rosy cheeks, and such genuine smiles that greeted the family. It was apparent that they were twins, but they still had differences from each other. The boy had his hair tied into a small pony tail and had a warm smile on his face adorned with light blushed cheeks. The girl had a white ribbon tied in her hair and a few barrettes to hold her bangs back. She sweetly giggled in such a way that made her look so adorable. The way the sunlight touched the crown of their heads made them look like they almost had halos to top their golden locks.

Both of them were beautiful.

It was almost as if they really were angels.

Angels of light.

Meiko, Kaito, and Miku could only gaze at their appearance, wondering how such perfection could be real. It was almost breath-taking.

"Children, please introduce yourselves." Gumi said in a pleased manner.

"Hi, my name's Len Kagamine." The boy gave an amiable smile.

"And I'm Rin Kagamine." She did the same as her brother.

Both of them politely said in unison, "We're happy that you came to see us."

Miku came a bit closer to them and noticed their eyes. They were the most unusual color.

Yellow.

It wasn't like a creepy yellow color that you would always see in a horror movie, but a humble warm yellow. The more Miku looked deeply into their eyes, the more she wanted them.

The more she wanted to make them _hers_.

It was mesmerizing.

It was as if she was being lured into something or falling into temptation.

Whatever it was, Miku was not the only one feeling that way. Meiko and Kaito were feeling the same sensation.

The moment Gumi cleared her throat was when all three of them felt they were pulled out of a trance. They just realized they were staring at the children like creeps for more than a minute.

"Oh, sorry about that," Meiko apologized, "My name's Meiko. This is my husband, Kaito." Meiko made a gesture pointing to Kaito. Kaito gave a faint wave.

"And this is my daughter, Miku." Miku only smiled wider.

"It's very nice to see you all." Rin and Len said in unison. They went back to finishing their crayon drawings.

"I'll be right back," said Gumi, "I must attend to something important. Excuse me." Gumi left out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

Meiko kneeled down to look at what the twins were working on, "What are you guys drawing?"

"Flowers." Rin answered.

Kaito joined Meiko to look at twins' drawings. "How come you're not downstairs playing with the other kids?"

"The other kids don't like us," Len plainly replied while he was still drawing, "They think we're different…or weird. So they don't play with us. Nobody ever wants to play with us."

Even though Len's bangs were covering his eyes, you could see a small tear roll down his cheek. His tear dropped down to the paper he was drawing on.

"Len…" Rin solemnly said when she noticed her brother's change in emotion.

Being a boy, Len roughly wiped the tears of his face and silently went back to drawing.

Miku shook her head to herself. Even in the 'heavenly' St. Mary's Orphanage, kids can still be cruel. Miku could only feel sympathy for Len. She knew what it was like to be the "odd one out.

"There's nothing wrong with being different." Meiko stated.

Len looked up to Meiko as if he just got of sign of hope, "Really?"

"Sure." Meiko smiled as she brushed some of Len's hair away from his face,

"If you're different that means you're not like anybody else." Kaito added, "You're unique. Being unique is a good thing."

He gave a friendly smirk and Len was now beaming with optimism. Somehow it made the room seem a little bit brighter.

One of the drawings caught Meiko's eyes. She picked it up to look closer at it, "This one is very pretty."

"Which one?" Rin leaned closer to take a look at the drawing.

It was a drawing that had a lot flower pots with one small flower and two big flowers in each of them. All of the flowers were in different colors. There was a little bit of coloring outside the lines and some blotches here and there. But hey, this _was _a drawing done by a 9 year old. The only thing that seemed different was in the middle.

There were only two small, yellow flowers growing out of the ground alone in its own spot instead of flower pot.

"Oh….that one." Rin's sunny disposure faded away due to the frown that drew on her face.

And Kaito noticed, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Rin slowly took the drawing to hold in her hands. She glanced at the drawing with sorrow filled eyes.

"This drawing is more of a sad story. While all the other little flowers have a nice pot to grow in and big flowers to grow with….." She pointed to the yellow flowers, "These ones are always by themselves. No home. No family. Not even any friends. They're just by themselves…..alone."

That reminded Miku so much of she was when she was still an orphan. She could just remember all the times now.

_"Face it Miku, no one wants you. You're never getting out of here."_

_"Wait a minute, isn't that the same girl from the incident in Saitama? Uhh….I think I'll get a different child."_

_"Believe me, you don't want Miku. She's nothing but a nuisance."_

_"HAHAHAHA! You honestly think that anybody would want to adopt you?"  
><em>

Out of nowhere, Miku started searching through the crayon box.

"What are you doing?" Len asked.

"You'll see." Miku replied with a hint of surprise. She pulled out a teal crayon.

Miku reached her hand out to a confused Rin holding the drawing, "May I see it?"

Still not sure of what Miku was going to do, Rin slowly passed the drawing to her. Miku started drawing something new in the picture with the teal crayon. Rin and Len curiously tried to lean closer in to look.

"There." Miku had a satisfied grin on her face as she put the teal crayon back in the box. Rin and Len looked closer at the drawing to see the change that Miku made.

The two yellow flowers were now accompanied with a new teal flower growing beside them.

"Now they don't have to be alone anymore." Miku smiled at the twins with cheer in her eyes as a sign of friendship and the twins exchanged the same smiles back with her.

Meiko brought Kaito to the side and whisper, "So what do you think?"

"Len looks like a perfect kid. I don't see any problems with him at all." Kaito whispered.

"What's more important is that Miku is already warming up to him!" Meiko whispered with a bit of excitement.

"I know! This is way better then when she met Yuki for the first time!" Kaito realized that he was speaking loudly now and he pretended to clear

"So it's official? Have we found our new son?" Meiko eagerly asked.

"Looks like it." Kaito said with a small smirk.

Both of the parents went back to join with the three kids that were busy having their own conversation.

"I have a little sister, name Yuki. I can't wait for you to meet her! She's absolutely adorable! She always calls me Miku-ne!" told Miku.

Just remembering how Yuki always acts puts a smile on Miku's face.

"Miku-ne?" Rin and Len cocked their heads in curiosity.

"Oh, that's kind of the Japanese way of calling me big sister." Miku explained.

"Miku-ne…" the twins said it in a way as if they were tasting it out for the first time.

"Miku-ne!" exclaimed the twins with joy. Apparently they like it.

"So when's you're birthday?" Miku asked.

"October 31st." sad Rin and Len in unison.

"Really? That will be pretty easy to rememb-

Miku was cut off by Meiko clearing her throat. The way she stood beside Kaito looked like she was about to announce some great news.

"Len," Meiko started, "How do you feel about being called Len 'Shion'?"

Len's eyes grew wide with excitement the moment he got what that meant.

"You mean you're going to adopt us? Rin! We're getting adopted! We're finally gonna have a family!"

Rin and Len jumped up and down together with joy. "We're gonna have a family~ We're gonna have a family~" they sang.

Even with the joyful revelry going on, Meiko and Kaito's smiling faces soon dropped into a more remorseful expression.

Soon the singing on its own died down. Len was confused at the parents' change of emotion. "What's wrong? How come you're not happy?"

Meiko tried to bring the words out of her mouth, "It's just that…..well…we only….we only wa…"

Kaito could see that Meiko was hesitating too much so he decided to take over and put the heavy load on himself, "We only wanted to adopt a boy….nothing more. We already have enough girls in the house so…."

Silence had befallen the room.

Len was bit shock of the unfortunate news, "So you mean….Rin can't come?"

Meiko tried not to look at the twins' faces. She nodded her head slowly, "I'm sorry…she can't."

"….No.." Len's innocent yellow eyes were becoming glassy with upcoming tears.

Rin tugged Len's arm to get his attention, "It's okay, Len. I'll be fine. You go on and live like a normal kid. You don't have to worry about me."

Rin tried to smile through her tears that were now gently streaming down her cheeks.

"How could you say that?" Len tried hard to get the point across even if the tears wouldn't stop, "Rin, no one likes us here! Both you and I know that! How do you expect to be on your own here and go through everybody by yourself?"

Miku could only look with sympathy and sorrow.

Meiko tried hard not to show that she was crying, but it was visible to see the tears leaving out of her warm crimson eyes.

Kaito supported Meiko in his arms. He had to take the role of being the strong one. But deep down, he was feeling just as bad as Meiko was.

"Len, please…" Rin quietly begged, "This is what we've been dreaming of. It would be a shame if none of us took the chance to live how we always wanted to."

"But Rin," Len held Rin's hand, "We're always together. No matter what. And if you're not getting adopted…."

Len had to think for a sure moment that saying the next words would be something he wouldn't later regret.

"Then neither am I." Len finished.

"Len, please! Don't!" Rin cried even louder.

"Len," Kaito's voice was solemn, "try to listen to your sister."

"But I can't live anywhere without her! Whatever family I have, she has to be in it too! That's just the way it is!" Len cried out.

"Len…" Miku called softly, but even she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her mom and dad just came for a boy, that's it. There are way too many girls in the house. If those twins are willing to skip this opportunity because of that, then so be it. She did feel sorry for them, but there are other little boys out there.

Meiko couldn't contain herself. The tears were flowing and flowing and she couldn't stop them. She felt sorry for Rin and Len, honestly. But if Len doesn't come, then the both of them will have to stay the same as they were before. Getting another girl would be too much. Two parents can only provide so much for so many children.

There's just not enough space.

There's just no-

"…_Mommy_?"

Len caught Meiko's attention like a hook.

"_Mommy_?" Len called as he walked closer to Meiko.

Meiko couldn't take her eyes off him. His innocent face was wet with tears. His eyes were heavy with sadness, but they were still able to look at her with some sense of hope.

"_Mommy_…" he softly called.

It was as if she was being pulled into trance again. She couldn't refuse him any longer. She was ready to do anything that would make her child happy.

Soon enough, Len was practically hugging her legs and looking genuinely straight in her eyes. Somehow, his tears were all gone. It was like he never cried a day in his life.

A small smile drew on his face, "_Mommy_…"

"..Yes?" Meiko softly answered.

Len softly took hold Meiko's hand, but he wouldn't let his eyes leave hers.

"Could Rin come home with us?" His voice was so soft and soothing.

"…Come…home..?" Meiko was now completely lost in Len's eyes; she probably wasn't realizing what she was saying.

All of this made Miku raise her eyebrow in suspicion. Len was getting a bit _too _comfortable with calling Meiko "mommy".

Meiko.

A woman that he just met.

"You know, come back home with us." Len added.

The more Meiko looked deeper into Len's eyes, the more something kept pulling her in, pulling her closer until-

"Yes. I'll take her home….I'll take the both of you home." Meiko said those words as if she was hypnotized to say it.

"Whoa, Meiko! I thought we were only getting a boy!" Miku objected.

She did like Rin and Len, but this was getting out of hand.

It seemed that Meiko wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying.

She was still gazing into Len's eyes.

A bit surprised by this, Miku took refugee into Kaito. "Dad, do something!"

"Meiko," Kaito called "Miku's right, we decided that we were only getti-

"I'm so glad that we get to be a happy family," Rin happily said as she adorably hugged Kaito's leg,

"You're happy too, right _Daddy_?"

Just like Len's, Rin's eyes looked as if they have never made tears.

No redness.

No puffiness.

Nothing.

"..Yes…I am very happy…" Kaito stated as if he was hypnotized.

With a coy smile on her face, Rin drew Kaito in with her yellow mesmerizing eyes just as much as Len did Meiko.

"Meiko! Dad! What's wrong with you guys!"

Miku's shouting was ignored. Both of her parents were completely paying attention to Rin and Len only

And Rin and Len seemed like the ones in control.

The more she looked at them, the more it was almost similar to a snake hypnotizing its prey right before it kills it.

Rin and Len turned towards Miku and cocked their heads, "We can't wait to go home with Miku-ne."

They smiled at her. But it wasn't the same smiles as before.

These smiles were more demented.

More sinister.

The feeling of her soul being stared at came back tenfold.

"W-what is this?" Miku muttered

A voice then broke through the air, "Mommy! Daddy! Miku-ne! Where are you guys!"

Miku knew that voice from anywhere.

Yuki busted through the doors in search for her family, her eyes widened with the first person she saw "Miku-ne! There you are!"

Yuki ran straight to Miku to give her a hug.

Somehow, Yuki's voice took Meiko and Kaito out of the 'trance'. Scratching their heads, and massaging their temples, they wondered what had just happened in the past few minutes.

Miku, however, couldn't shake her mind off Rin and Len.

Did that really just happened?

Or was that in her head?

"Miku-ne, Miku-ne! I came to warn you about the mons-

Yuki noticed Rin and Len and she asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Yuki, meet you're new brother and sister, Rin and Len." Meiko was back to her normal self again. Miku cringed at the sound of that statement.

"It's nice to meet you Yuki!" greeted Rin and Len with a friendly grin compared to the ones Miku 'thought' they gave her a minute ago.

Yuki then remembered the scary conversations she had with Kiyo and Sakura. She examined both Rin and Len up and down.

They didn't look like monsters at all. She didn't have a bad feeling around them. In fact, they looked kind of nice.

Maybe all of the things that Kiyo and Sakura said really were just rumors. And Yuki definitely remembers her mother saying that most of the time, rumors are never true.

But still, she had to be sure that they were normal like her and Miku. Yuki firmly held Pommy in her arms. If anybody was going to help her point out some monsters, it's definitely Pommy.

Yuki walked up front to the twins. The moment they laid eyes on her, she immediately held Pommy up to her face in a way that he wasn't completely covering her eyes.

"What food do you like to eat?" Yuki sternly asked Rin and Len as if she was interrogating them.

What Yuki expected to hear were things like human flesh, blood, human organs, children, little girls…teddy bears.

But instead, she got

"Well….I like bananas."

"And I love oranges!"

Yuki lowered Pommy down from her face a bit, "…So you don't eat people?"

Rin scrunched her face in disgust, "Ill! That would be disgusting."

"Why would we ever do that?" Len asked.

"…..uhh..I thought- I mean Pommy thought that you guys were, umm…..monsters."

Both of the twins burst out laughing hysterically.

Yuki blushed a bit realizing that maybe accusing somebody of being a monster was a little bit ridiculous.

Rin tried to catch her breath, "Silly Yuki! There's no such thing as monsters!"

"Yea," Len giggled, "Whoever told you that must have been trying to pull your leg."

"heheheheh…" Yuki tried to laugh off the embarrassing moment, "I'm sorry that I asked. Pommy just heard a lot of stories."

"Who's Pommy?" Rin asked.

The twins heard her bring up that name a couple of times, but never knew who she was referring to.

"Pommy's my teddy bear!" Yuki smiled as she hugged Pommy closer, "We've been best friends ever since daddy gave him to me! Miku even gave him a heart!"

Yuki pointed to the patched red heart on Pommy's chest.

Kaito nudged Rin and Len from behind and whispered, "Just play along with it."

Understanding the situation, Rin and Len each shook a hand of the teddy bear and greeted, "Nice to meet you, Pommy!"

Yuki's eyes sparkled to the twins greeting to her teddy bear. Not a lot of people are accepting of Pommy. Only her family and a few friends ever acknowledge Pommy's existence, no one else. So to see other people treat Pommy as a real person puts a warm feeling in her heart. Anybody who does that has a good name in Yuki's book.

Yuki immediately ran to her mother's side and pleaded, "Mommy, I know that we were only suppose to get a brother, but can we take both of them home? Pommy likes them and I do too!"

Meiko could only laugh, "Yuki, you didn't hear me say it before? They're your new brother and sister. We're adopting them."

"Yay!" Yuki cheered as she ran across the room to go hug her new siblings. "Me and Pommy are so happy…"

Hearing this Rin and Len gave her a heartfelt hug back.

Meiko and Kaito had sense of happiness inside them. Seeing their children happy was all they needed to be satisfied. They had even forgotten why they didn't want to take the both of the twins at first.

As the room was filled with blissful expressions, Miku was the only one that differed.

Apparently, she was the only one feeling that something was terribly wrong here. Even if those twins did do a nice act for Yuki, something was still wrong about them.

Look at them, hugging all over her little sister and her parents were just standing there gawking at them adoringly.

She could already feel her disliking for them growing.

"Yuki? Yuki, where are you?" a girl's voice called.

Yuki raised her head in realization to who that was, "Sakura?"

The door cracked opened to reveal Sakura's head peaking in. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw Yuki and she ran in, "Oh, there you are Yuki! Don't run away like tha-

Sakura instantly froze in fear to see that Yuki was actually hugging the Kagamine twins. The moment their eyes met hers, they shot a cold glare at her that no one else noticed.

Sakura nervously walked back a little bit and went to closest person she could get to.

Miku.

Sakura tugged at her arms as if she was in hysterics, "Don't take them. Don't take them." She whispered. Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

Miku was confused as to what she was warning her about. She tried to calm her down, "Okay, okay, tell me. What are you talking about?"

"Rin and Len. Don't take them. Whatever you do don-

"Hi Sakura." Sakura had jump to the sound of Len's voice. She turned to see Rin and Len no longer with Yuki, but right behind her…smiling.

"I hope you've been feeling better." Rin had an amiable tone although Sakura found that to be very weird.

"…W-Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Because of that bad cold you have, silly! Remember?" Rin grinned like she was actually telling the truth…..even if Sakura had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Yea," Len added, "I've been hearing you cough_ a lot _lately."

"…But I don't I have a col-

Suddenly, Sakura could feel a sensation on her neck where it felt as if multiple hands were strangling the very life out of her, but nobody was even touching her.

Everyone looked at Sakura in surprise as she desperately coughed and gasped for air. She fell down to the ground and frantically scratched at her neck as if trying to pull off something that wasn't there. Soon almost everyone was coming to her aid.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yuki cried.

"Oh my God," Kaito gasped, "her neck's beginning to bleed."

"Sweetie, stop scratching at your neck!" Meiko cried as she tried to stop Sakura's hands, although Sakura was still uncontrollably coughing.

"Maybe she should go back downstairs and get some medicine." Rin innocently suggested.

Sakura's eyes were turning red due to lack of oxygen and she could feel her body drifting off slowly, but she was still able to clearly see Rin and Len just standing there, enjoying her misfortune with wicked smiles drawn on their faces.

_You never should of came here…_ she heard in her head.

Miku was horrified of the state of Sakura. She heard of having a bad cough, but this was ridiculous. Miku looked closer at Sakura's neck.

So much bleeding scrapes on the skin.

"Jesus Christ…" Miku mumbled.

And suddenly, Sakura didn't feel anymore hands clutching her throat.

She ceased her frenzy for the horrid sensation on her neck was gone.

Sakura, taking in all the free air that she could, silently sat up in amazement.

The family looked at her and awaited for her reaction

"….Sakura?" Yuki was hoping Sakura would awaken from her catatonic expression already.

As soon as Sakura met eyes with the twins, she started to back away quickly in fear and ran away.

Everyone stared at the door amazed at what just happened.

"Don't worry," said Len, "she'll get better once she gets her medicine."

Miku looked back to the twins and saw how they were grinning innocently like nothing ever happened.

No matter how angelic they seem, Miku had this crazy feeling that maybe

Just maybe

They were the reason for Sakura's outbreak of a "bad cold".

Even if they didn't lay a finger on her. Miku just had this feeling that it was them.

She knew it was them.

It had to be them.

A knock came from the door; it turned out to be Gumi. "So Mr. and Mrs. Shion, have you made your decisions on who to adopt?"

Meiko was still caught in the moment, "That girl…she was practically clawing out her thro-

"Don't worry about Sakura. She's suffering from a bad cold. The children get it all the time. Now, about the adoption…" Gumi seemed like she was in a hurry. Although, it looked kind of creepy how she looked like she was _forced_ to put on a smile while saying that.

"Um, well we would like to adopt both Rin and Len." Meiko replied.

Yuki happily rejoiced and once again ran into the arms of her new siblings.

"Wonderful!" Gumi replied as if she was relieved. "When you're ready, you can sign the adoption papers in Mother Superior's office."

Miku remembered how Sakura was practically begging her before not to bring Rin and Len home. At this point, Miku was not going to take any chances of figuring out why.

The tealette discreetly brought her mother to the side. Meiko could only think that this meant something serious, "Anything wrong Miku?"

"It's Rin and Len." Miku look both ways to make sure no one was perhaps eavesdropping on their little conversation, "...maybe adopting them isn't a good idea."

An annoyed sigh escaped from Meiko's mouth as she massaged her temple for this was not the first time she had this conversation with Miku.

"Look Meiko, I know I promised I wouldn't do this when we adopt someone new but I just have this feeling…Rin and Len…they're…they-

"They're what Miku? Huh?" Meiko cut in. She waited for an answer, but Miku could only frown in discourage, with nothing to say.

"Miku, you do this every time we mention adopting someone new! Didn't you learn your lesson after Yuki? They're just children! What is the worst that they can do?"

Seeing Miku looking that regretful made Meiko realized that raising her voice was not the best idea. She took a moment to take a deep breath and tried hard not to let her frustration take over, "Miku, I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way the rest of us do about those twins, but I like them. Kaito likes them. Even Yuki likes them. And we all feel that they're going to be a perfect fit to our family. Now I know that getting new people in the house is rough for you, but it'll get better."

She rested her hand on Miku's shoulder, "It did with Yuki, didn't it?"

Meiko went back to join with the rest of the others and left the corrected tealette behind.

_Maybe she's right_, thought Miku.

Miku didn't really give Rin and Len a chance to be a part of the family and she was already judging them to the core.

On top of that, Miku was now feeling guiltier of it because Meiko had to confront her about it…plus she had that same face on.

That same face that spelled disappointment and frustration.

The same face that made Miku feel like she was the 'problem child' and nothing she could ever do was right.

It really made Miku think twice about the twins. Maybe they're not as bad as she thinks.

Maybe Sakura's scary outbreak really was just a bad cold.

Maybe Miku was just imagining things this whole time.

Well at this point, it doesn't matter. Miku was going to make things right. Rin and Len deserved a good older sister and Miku was going to be just that.

She did it for Yuki, why not them?

With a new facade of change and determination, the tealette went forward to make things right.

Miku approached the blond twins and her dark haired little sister, "Hey, um…"

Somehow everyone ceased for a moment to hear what Miku had to say.

Especially Meiko.

"…We only have one room available. Are you guys okay with sharing one bed?" The tealette tried putting up the friendliest smile she could give.

Rin and Len glanced at each other and back at Miku, "Sure!" They exclaimed.

Miku then had the pleasure of having her adorable blond siblings hug at her legs.

Meiko only smirked to herself, proud that her daughter finally learned to accept things as they are.

The tealette was surprised at first by the sudden act of the twins, but soon enough, she was kneeling down to hug them back.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would. Like Meiko said, it'll get better.

At this point it will definitely get better.

Little did the Shions know that Gumi was still watching them from the door.

None of them knew. No one except Rin and Len.

"_Good job, Gumi."_ The lime-green haired nun heard in her head, "_You shall have you reward."_

Gumi nodded her head gratefully and walked away to let 'nature' take its course.

"Okay, enough with the sappy moments," Kaito butted in, "Let's go sign those adoption papers."

One by one, the Shions walked out of the room and was on their way to the Mother Superior's room.

Yuki tugged at her father's arm as a signal to carry her in his arms the way she likes it, "Hey daddy, are we still gonna get some ice cream after this?"

Kaito's face quickly lit up, "I don't see why not."

"Kaito!" Meiko was still annoyed at the amount of money she paid for ice cream the last time.

Why couldn't her husband have this addiction for something healthier like fruits or vegetables? And how come even though he could eat his own body weight in ice cream, he never gains a single pound?

The brunette remembered one time where she actually joined Kaito in finishing a tub of ice cream.

The following week, her pants 'magically' shrunk.

Damn Ben & Jerry's and everything about it.

"No. Ice. Cream." Meiko made her firm decision.

Kaito tried to at least persuade his wife, "Bu-But-

"No!" Meiko pointer her red nail polished finger, "No buts!"

"But Pommy's hungry!" whined Yuki.

"Then Pommy can eat when we get back home, sweetie." Stated Meiko determined that nothing was going to change her mind.

"But that's gonna take forever!" whined Yuki and Kaito in unison.

Meiko shook her head, "_Oh brother…" _she thought.

While Meiko, Kaito, and Yuki were still fiercely deciding if they should get ice cream after or not, Miku was walking behind, hand in hand with her new siblings.

"Hey, Miku?" spoke up Rin.

"Hmm?"

"I never thought that when I'd get adopted, I would even have a person to call big sister."

Miku smiled a bit, she could feel her heart warm up at Rin's words.

"Well I knew that I was getting a little brother," Miku ruffled Len's hair, "but I didn't know he would have a cute little twin sister. And call me Miku-ne from now on, kay?"

Rin giggled as Miku ruffled her hair also.

The atmosphere seemed nice and light hearted until Len asked his question.

"Hey Miku-ne, now that we're family…you're going to be our big sister forever, right"

Miku found it a little awkward that Len sounded really grave and serious so suddenly…as if it were a life or death situation.

"Sure," the tealette tried to lighten the mood with a smile, "I'll always be there for you."

"Until you die?" Rin's expression mirrored her brother's.

With two pairs of yellow eyes watching her and awaiting for her answer, the air began to grew thick and heavier.

Even though the twins were only looking at her, Miku felt that her life was almost being threatened.

"….until I die." Miku cautiously answered.

"Good!" The twins said in unison with nothing but smiles adorned with a sense of giddiness and innocence of not having a care in the world. They walk off leaving a confused tealette behind.

What just happened?

Was that Miku's imagination?

Or did that really just….

_It'll get better,_ Miku forced herself to think as she followed behind the other Shions, _Like Meiko said, it'll get better…_

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reveiwers:<strong>

**Nayomi-RinLen**: Lol, I appreciate your honesty! But just so you know, that was just the prologue. I promise the story is going to go WAY creepier then it is in the beginning! I won't let you down! X)!

**Crazy Cat Lady III DESU11: **Aww! Thank you! :D! I never really thought of my writing to be "Hollywood" material. (To tell the truth, I think I'm an amateur at writing. seriously.) I'll try to update as fast as I can! Now that I'm on summer break I have all the time in the world! Rin and Len Possessed? Hehehe! I'll tell you straight up. If they were possessed, they would actually have a CHANCE of being good! Just keep reading! ;)!

**Twingkly'Zaa-chan**: Hehehe, hopefully one your options are right! But it should become very clear what rin and len are in the next chapter. Glad that i could interest you so far!

**SunnyLen:** XD Thank you so much! Wow, I honestly didn't know it would be that scary. I guess i'm doing a good job! Yuki is one of the cutest vocaloids ever! I just had to put her in this story! (lol, and Pommy!) Oh thank you! i don't really see myself as that good in writing but to hear that I am feels good! Don't worry, your review was enough for me to understand!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I would say something a to end this chapter, but im in a hurry as of now. so review and tell me what you think.<br>**


	4. II

**Responses to Reveiwers:**

**Rexno Kiley: **First, let me say that it's a pleasure to have you read my story! :D! Thanks for the comment on the 1st chapter! i honestly thought I had a very boring intro, so it does my heart good to see that someone appreciated it! Chap. 2: LOL! Thank you! I wanted to make the scene seem as visual as possible. And yeeeeaaaaah, I definitely understand how you feel about the "come play with us" part. I'll try to stay away from cliches in this story. And about Miku, there will definitely be chapter of what happened in her past. it's actually pretty sad... But don't worry, I'll give you the heads up when that time comes! Chap 3: Awww! :3 Thanks! And it's okay, nothing is going to happen to Pommy...for now. *evil grin* Yea, there will be a lot of moments where the twins do the most adorable things even if they just killed a person a second ago! X)!**  
><strong>

**Nayomi-RinLen**: Hehehe! "Sure" they're good! They wouldn't dare hurt anybody! *crosses fingers behind back* Lol! Anyways, about the promise, that's something they're going to us agai- Wait a minute! just keep reading you'll see for yourself! :)

**Luvandia: **ARIGATO! X)! Wow, Stephen King worthy? That's a first! And yes it is I, alvinluv, in the flesh! (Glad i could make life easier for you guys!) I feel the same as you on horror movies, although, nothing could EVER top Asian horror moves. (They. Are. Awesome.) Don't worry, in time the history of Miku 'Shion' will be revealed! You're pretty much on the right track of what Rin and Len are, but i think it would be funner for everyone to read and find out than me telling them!

**Crazy Cat Lady III DESU11: **ROFL. Yes, Rin and Len are unicorns that are planning world domination! Lol! Why is everyone so worried about Pommy?

**SunnyLen:** Hahaha! You're the 1st person to be disappointed in Yuki! I'm sure if Miku knew what she was going to say, she would be mad to! Im sorry to say, but Rin and Len will have you wrapped around their fingers and crying in the corner! They haven't even started their madness yet! And about the splitting up theory...i'll let you be the judge of that! ;) I admit that Higurashi is one of the things that inspired this story! (That show is a MASTERPIECE!) There's going be alot of things going on. And Miku will literally have to go through he-...you know what? just keep reading!:) Thank you!

**Chikanpo: **Thanks man! Wow, you 'relate' to Miku? I feel so accomplished! I was scared that Miku always seemed kind of hard to figure out! Yep, cute is pretty much the essence of Yuki in this story! and about Rin and Len, You. Have. No. Idea! X)! thanks again!

**Oh man! I can't tell you how much you guys' reviews made me happy! XD! I love you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>-II-<strong>

The Shions soon arrived to a door that had a sleek bronze door sign that read _The Reverend Mother Clearance Patron, D.C._

"You guys stay out here while your mother and I go sign the adoption papers." Kaito addressed his children and pointed at Miku, "You're in charge while we're gone."

The tealette nodded, but she seemed absent-minded. Something was worrying her.

"Hey Mini-Mi," Kaito's voice got Miku's attention, "You don't look so good. You okay?"

"Yea," assured Miku, "I'm fine."

"Okay…" Kaito was a little bit not convinced but he had to get the adoption papers out of the way. Maybe he could talk with Miku sometime later. "Again, you're in charge."

The tealette nodded again, only this time, she was fully aware.

"Pommy says that he's responsible to take care of himself." Yuki stood upright with her chin up to show 'mature' she- 'Pommy' was.

"Of course he is, princess." With his finger, Kaito lightly pushed his daughter's small nose in which made her giggle.

"Ugh! Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up so we can go home!" Rin was jumping eagerly up and down and Len joined in.

"I want to see what the house looks like!" he said.

"Okay, okay. Settle down." Meiko was making sure that her children weren't making too much noise against someone's door. "Honey, let's go before we start disturbing the peace."

"Right." Agreed the azure-haired Shion as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." a soft, dainty voice of a woman said.

Meiko and Kaito opened the door and let themselves in to meet an old lady doing paperwork at her desk. She had a petite body stature and a small frame. Although she had wrinkles, she was still able to be called pretty. Not artificial pretty, but a natural pretty. She had noticeable laugh lines to go with her high cheekbones. Obviously, she has been smiling throughout her life. She had locks of pure white hair that was tied behind into a long braid that went down her back, but some of her hair was still loose in front to frame her face. Behind her reading glasses, she had beautiful irises of grey that had a sense of overall peace to them that increases every time she smiles. Her face lit up as she then directed her attention to the two adults standing before her.

She politely put her reading glasses away, "How may I serve you today?"

Meiko thought it would be a good idea to bow her head in order to show respect, "Good evening Mother Reverend-

"No need to address me by such a high title, my dear. We are all just children in the eyes of the Lord. Please, just call me Sister Clearance."

Meiko smiled at the humbleness of the old nun, "Well Sister Clearance, my name's Meiko Shion and this is my husband-

"Kaito Shion." The azure-haired male managed to finish Meiko's sentence.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Shion, how may I help you?" asked Sister Clearance.

"We're here for an adoption." Answered Kaito.

"Wonderful! Please, have a seat." The Shions did as told while the old nun began to get paperwork out from the side cabinet of her desk, "What is name of the child that you want to adopt?"

"Actually, we're adopting two children." Meiko corrected.

Sister Clearance's face lit up at the sound of the news, "Praise God!"

She put her reading glasses back on and quickly got two adoption forms ready to be filled. She took out her favorite fountain pen and readied her hand for writing.

"So who are the two little angels that you want to take home?" Sister Clearance asked with a highly delighted smile on her face.

"Rin and Len Kagamine." replied Kaito.

The old nun's smile had disappeared in an instant, "…I'm sorry, my dear. I think I'm beginning to lose my sense of hearing. Who did you say?"

"Kagamine." Meiko repeated, "Rin and Len Kagamine."

Meiko said it loud and clear for Sister Clearance to hear. But the thing wasn't that she couldn't hear it.

She just couldn't believe it.

The old nun slowly took off her glasses and placed them not too far away. She seemed to be distraught.

Kaito found that to be kind of awkward, "Umm….anything wrong sister?"

"Oh no, everything's fine, my dear." Reassured Sister Clearance, "…Who exactly introduced you to Rin and Len?"

"One of the nuns here, Sister Gumi." Answered Meiko. Although, she didn't see how this was important to filling out the adoption forms.

"Is that so?" Sister Clearance was feeling irritated. She would be sure to have a talk with Gumi later.

"Again, is there anything wrong?" Kaito asked.

"No, there is nothi-…..Well, yes. Actually, there is a problem" The peaceful delighted old nun wasn't there anymore. The nun sitting before Meiko and Kaito seemed to be more serious and grim.

"And what is the problem sister?" Meiko wasn't sure if she was going to like where this was heading.

Sister Clearance had hesitation as to what she wanted say, "…I don't do this for most of the orphans here at St. Mary's. Actually…I don't this for 'any' of the orphans here at St. Mary's but…I don't recommend that you adopt Rin and Len."

"Oh really? Why not?" Meiko definitely didn't like where this was headed at all.

Kaito could sense that his wife's temper was about to trigger, "Honey, let's just ca-

"No." the fierce brunette cut in, "I want to hear what she has to say."

Judging by this, the old nun could tell that this was not going end well. But she has to warn them, it's the only fair thing to do. "Well in all of my 30 years being here at St. Mary's Orphanage, I have had the pleasure raising many kids here. All different types of personalities, but each one was good deep down. However, Rin and Len….these two…they're not normal children. Ever since they arrived here…things have been happening here at St. Mary's…things that I rather not talk about. I know that no one can possibly be born evil. But Rin and Len…those two definitely put that statement under testing."

"Wait a minute. What are you trying to say?" Meiko almost sounded as if she was being insulted.

"I'm just simply saying that adopting these two children may not be a good idea." Sister Clearance was hoping that the brunette would comply with what she was saying, but unfortunately, that was not the case.

Meiko couldn't hold back any longer. She just could not believe what she was hearing. The brunette was so worked up to the point that she had to stand.

"Sister, excuse for what I am about to say, but what is wrong with you! How dare you sit there and actually call these two innocent children evil! I and my husband had the 'pleasure' of meeting Rin and Len and they were nothing but good kids looking for a family like any other orphan in this building! So they're different, but that does not give you the right to call them evil!"

Kaito was desperately making sure that his wife wouldn't blow off the edge, "Meiko, sweetie just calm dow-

"No, I won't calm down!" shouted the furious brunette, "You know what Sister Clearance? I really for sorry for all the kids here that have to put up with your lies."

"M-Mrs. Shion!" The old nun was appalled by Meiko's words.

"Meiko!" shouted Kaito. She was going too far now.

Silence that was mixed with tension had filled the room until Sister Clearance was the first one to speak.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Shion," the old nun spoke with a calm tone, "I see that no matter what I say, you're not willing to take my advice."

"Hmph." Meiko said under her breath.

Kaito nudged the brunette as a signal to say that she should stop acting immature.

"Let me just finish filling out these forms for you." Sister Clearance put her reading glasses back on and went about her duty.

The azure-haired husband got his wife's attention and silently gave her a look that said _there was no need to go overboard like that, Meiko._

And the brunette responded back with a look that said _it's not my fault, she's the one who started it!_

A few minutes passed and the old nun had finished her part of the paperwork. She turned the two adoptions forms toward the Shions.

"Just sign right here and right here," Sister Clearance pointed the areas with her finger, "And they're all yours."

The old nun gave both parents a pen to sign with and just like that,

Rin and Len Kagamine were officially adopted.

A sentence that Sister Clearance thought she wouldn't be alive to see come true.

Normally, the old nun would have been happy to see one of her little loved ones go off to be in their own family. But in this case, she didn't exactly look too 'pleased'.

As Sister Clearance collected the completed adoption forms, she asked Meiko "Tell me, my dear. Do you constantly pray every day?"

Meiko had to think for a moment, "Well...I never really had the time to-

"You should." The old nun rudely cut in, "It'll help you a mile away."

Meiko, a bit turned off by the nun's word of advice, wanted to leave immediately. She got up and stormed out of the door.

Kaito, feeling a bit awkward that his wife left him alone with Sister Clearance, apologized for the inconvenience and left after Meiko.

Yuki's face lit up the moment she saw her mother walk out the door. "Mommy, Mommy! Did you sign it? Did you sign it?"

With an irritated expression on her face, the brunette, angrily grumbling to herself, walked past her daughter without noticing that she was trying to get her attention.

Kaito saw his wife's blind act and had to think of something quick before Yuki took it the wrong way, "Er…mommy's just feeling a bit tired, princess."

"But did you and mommy sign the adoption papers?" asked Yuki.

"Yep, we sure did." Kaito smiled as he told the good news, "Rin, Len, you guys are officially members of the Shion family."

All the children rejoice to the good news while Miku stood to the side with her mind caught up in her own worries.

Rin tugged at Kaito's scarf, "Daddy?"

Miku cringed a little bit. Hearing somebody else new calling Kaito their dad was something that the tealette was going to have to get used to.

"Yes sweetheart?" said Kaito.

"Could me and Len say our goodbyes to Sister Clearance?"

"Rin, sweetie," Meiko had spoke up and she didn't seem mad anymore.

Strange.

Kaito knows good and well that his wife was not the type to let things go so easily.

"You don't have to say goodbye to Sister Clearance," Meiko put on a weird smile, "besides, she's just a hypocritical son on a-

"What you're mother is trying say, Rin, is that maybe its better if we leave Sister Clearance by herself."

If Kaito hadn't spoken up at the right time, his children would've learned a new word that would shock even Pommy's ears.

This is why Meiko always needed a room to herself whenever she's mad.

"…So…we don't get to say goodbye?" Len sadly asked as he had the expression of the all famous puppy eyes.

And to make things worse, Rin had to join in with her brother.

"Please?" they adorably cried in unison.

They didn't even get home yet and they were already using the puppy eyes against Kaito.

And they're yellow! How do you go against that?

_Maybe these kids really are evil…_thought Kaito.

Eventually, the azure-haired father had to give into their will "…Alright, but make it quick."

Len gave a satisfied smile, "Don't worry, we won't take too long."

The twins left the rest of the family as they closed the door behind them.

Sister Clearance didn't notice the two adversaries had come in her office. She was dreading, with her face buried in her palms, the horrific outcomes that could possibly be caused by the recent adoption.

It was times like this that called the old nun to do what all faithful believers do best.

Pray.

"Lord Father…as you have seen, I wasn't able to stop those innocent people from making that adoption. I just ask you that you give the Shions protection from any harm that Rin and Len ma-

"Aww, she's praying about us!"

The old nun immediately jumped at the sound of Rin's mocking tone. There they were at the end of her desk with crafty smiles that hid bad intentions.

Len evilly smirked, "It's nice that you think about us Clearance, but your prayers are useless. Always was."

"What do you want?" Sister Clearance hissed. Her hostility was growing by the minute.

"No need to be so hostile Clearance." Rin teased, "We only came to say goodbye, that's all."

"Goodbye? Hmph. Once that family sees your true colors, you'll be back here, locked up in that room in no time!" scowled the old nun.

Len pretended like her words shot him like an arrow through his heart, "Such harsh words Clearance! Is that how you say you're farewells? I mean, _this will be your last time seeing us._"

For some reason, Sister Clearance didn't like the sound of that last sentence.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she continuingly glared at each of the twins.

"Nothing at all Clearance…." Rin mischievously smiled.

The two twins just kept looking at the old nun with sly and crafty expressions. It was like they were trying to get in her head.

"I don't know what you two are up too, but just know that one day, someone will stop you." The resentment in her words was clearly heard.

But Len only snickered at the old nun's hatred, "Isn't that just like how you said that we were never going to leave out of this orphanage? And just how successful did that work out?"

"God works in mysterious ways." The old nun justified.

"Well then, where's your God? Because obviously he's not doing anything now, is he?" Rin bitterly denounced.

And Len gladly joined in, "Like I said before, praying to him is useless. So why bring him up?"

The old nun was taken aback from all the blasphemy that she was hearing.

Blasphemy that she certainly wouldn't stand for.

Being outraged, Sister Clearance furiously stood up from her seat, "I don't care who you are, but don't ever put the Lord's name in vain like that in front of me!"

"Oh yea?" Rin challenged, "Well then tell you're Lord that he can stick it up his-

The old nun instantly raised her arm to give Rin a slap before she could finish her sentence.

But before she was close to giving the slap,

Before her delicate fingers could even touch Rin's face,

An incredible force had stopped her.

To her shock, Sister Clearance could not move an inch of her body. No matter how much she tried, her body wouldn't listen.

She was stuck in the position of almost slapping Rin.

"H-How is this possible?" the old nun managed to say under her breath. She was practically speechless.

She was forced to watch Rin evilly laugh at her misfortune.

"Clearance, Clearance, Clearance. What are you doing hitting children?" taunted Len, "You remembered the last person that tried to hit us don't you? You don't want to end up like Sister Luka, do you?"

Even though she couldn't move, Sister Clearance's body was fidgeting due to all of the rage she was feeling at the moment.

Len evilly smirked at her sight and walked to her side to whisper in her ear, "Face it Clearance, there's nothing you can do to stop us…"

The old nun could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently sobbed.

For all the years that Rin and Len were under her watch, she could never really do anything that would prevent them from doing what they wanted.

No matter how hard she tried.

The twins only looked at the old nun with smiles filled with such delight for her gentle crying of vulnerability was like beautiful music to their ears.

"Clearance," Rin softly called as she walked closer to the sobbing, frozen nun. She gently moved some of Sister Clearance's white hair from her face with her fingers. She wanted to see the whole of her face.

Rin innocently smiled as she softly said, "You look so beautiful when you're crying," and cutely giggled.

"Take a seat, Clearance." Len ordered her as if she was his pet.

Instantly, the nun could feel control for her body come back.

And like the diabolical blonde ordered, she sat down in her chair without protesting.

The look of defeat was heavily upon her.

"Good girl." Len satisfyingly smiled as he patted the top of her head, rubbing in her lost of dignity.

"Come on, Len. We better go. The family's waiting for us." Said Rin who thought she and her brother had enough 'fun' for today.

Len came to his twin's side and looked back at Sister Clearance, "I guess this is farewell, we're really going to miss you a whole lot!"

Len put up a friendly smile and in return, the nun glared at him and his sister very coldly. She was done crying and the overall peace that used to reside in her grey eyes was replaced with resentment.

Not that Rin or Len cared.

They said their goodbyes and began to leave to room.

But before Rin was about to step out the door, she remembered something.

"By the way," said Rin as she looked back at the old nun and her face became dark, "_I wouldn't put that much trust in Gumi if I were you…_"

Rin gave one last malicious smile and wickedly laugh as she closed the door behind her.

Sister Clearance gave a sigh seeing how she still needed to confront the lime-green haired nun for what she has done.

"I thought you said you guys weren't going to take that long." Said Kaito.

He was carrying a sleepy Yuki in his arms. Miku was leaning against the wall as she was trying to fight from falling asleep and apparently, Meiko finally cooled off from her encounter with Sister Clearance.

"Sorry daddy," apologized Rin, "Sister Clearance just had a lot of things to say to us before we leave, that's all."

"What'd she say?" asked Meiko. She was ready to give the nun another piece of her mind.

"What matters now is that we all act 'civilized'," Kaito pointedly looked at his wife, "and just go home now that we have finished our business."

"Shouldn't we catch that before it falls?" asked Len. He was pointing at Pommy and how he looked like he was to drop because Yuki was barely holding on to his arm while she slept.

Meiko smirked, "Watch this."

The brunette walked up to her sleeping daughter and tried to remove Pommy's arm from her hand, but Yuki would not let go.

No matter how hard Meiko tried to pull the teddy bear away from her, Yuki's hand was still linked to Pommy's arm.

Throughout all the pulling and jerking, she still managed to keep a tight grip on the teddy bear even though she was sleeping.

Meiko left Pommy to hang from his owner's hand, "Don't worry. Pommy isn't going anywhere anytime soon. After 'countless' times trying to take him a away while she's sleeping, it's pretty much impossible."

The twins laughed a bit. Even in her sleep, the bond between Yuki and Pommy can never break.

"Alright, let's get going." Kaito leaded the way into going down the stairwell.

Meiko was about to follow Kaito, but she noticed her teal-haired daughter was still sleeping against the wall.

"Miku." Called the brunette.

The tealette was still in slumber. The poor thing was beginning to drool.

Meiko walked up to her daughter and shook her by the shoulders, "Miku!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Miku rubbed her eyes.

A sigh escaped from her lips the moment she saw that the twins walking behind Kaito with a sleeping Yuki in his arms.

"You okay?" asked Meiko concerned, "You've been zoning out a lot lately."

"…I'm fine, I'm just tired." lied the tealette. "….Umm, Meiko? I don't know if I can get use-

"Mommy!" shouted Rin and Len as they ran back to the brunette. Each twin grabbed a hand of Meiko and lightly pulled her to walk faster.

"Why are you walking so slowly? Let's go so we can go home!" urged Rin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." replied Meiko, "Oh Miku, what was it that you wanted to say?"

What the tealette was about to say was that she didn't know if she could get use to having specifically Rin and Len as her siblings. If it were some other kids, it would have been a different scenario. But Rin and Len, they made Miku feel weird on a whole different level. Of course she wasn't going to say that in front of them, especially if Meiko was right there with them.

Miku just decided to bottle up her feelings. "Nothing important." she said.

The twins smiled as if they were satisfied of Miku's answer.

Wait a minute; they knew what she was going to ask?

"Oh, okay." said Meiko dismissing the conversation. "We better catch up with your father."

The brunette allowed her blond kids to lead and pull her by her hands.

"Hey Miku-ne," called Len as he looked back at his elder sister, "Walk up, will ya? You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

"Too late." Miku said under her breath.

She followed her family down the stairwell and finally got to the main floor.

As compared to before, there were a lot of children of the main floor walking and talking amongst themselves.

As the Shions tried to make their way to the front door, a boy gasped at the sight of the Kagamine (now Shion) twins.

It was rare to see them on the main floor, but that wasn't what surprised the young boy.

What was shocking was that the twins were actually walking with a family.

In any orphanage, when an orphan walks off with a family, a couple, or even a single parent, you can consider that orphan adopted.

But a family was actually crazy enough to adopt the malevolent Kagamine twins?

Soon enough, more and more children were looking at the Shions with wide eyes and gapping mouths. They quickly cleared the way to the front door. Obviously nobody wanted to even imagine the things that would happen to them if they got in Rin and Len's way.

The whole main floor was silent as eyes followed the walking family. The Shions were beginning to feel strange because of this.

"…Did we do something wrong?" whispered Kaito to his wife.

"I don't know, but let's just get out of here. This place is beginning to annoy me." whispered Meiko.

Miku did feel a bit uncomfortable that all eyes were looking her way. But the more she looked at faces of the children, the more she realized they weren't staring at her.

They were staring at Rin and Len.

Through all the crowds of children, the tealette did manage to recognize one face.

Sakura.

Sakura was looking with shock and disbelief that the tealette didn't heed her warning.

But Miku only shrugged her shoulder with a regretful expression that stated "_There was nothing I could do."_

Sakura frowned a bit in defeat now that she understood the situation. But she immediately averted her eyes in fear when she noticed that Rin and Len were creepily smiling right at her. The little girl dared not to look up again as the rate of her heartbeat sped up a little bit faster. She brought her hand up to rub her bandage wrapped neck because she could feel their stares burning right at it.

When the Shions finally got to the front door a voice echoed from upstairs.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

Everyone averted their attention to the stairwell to see who would be running down on it so quickly.

It was Gumi.

She was carrying two pieces of luggage as she walked towards the Shions, "You almost forgot Rin and Len's belongings."

"Oh my gosh, how did we forget to bring that?" Meiko scratched her head, "Anyways, thank you so much for everything Sister Gumi."

"No problem!" said Gumi as she handed one of the bags to Meiko. "I'll help you put these in the car."

She walked ahead to open the doors for the family to exit.

From the west wing, a tall and slim lady with long blond hair and dark blue eyes was escorting a little boy out of the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You will get to have a piece of the red velvet cake 'after' dinner is served. It's not good to spoil your meal like that! I don't want to catch you in the kitchen without my permission, understand?" scolded the blonde nun.

"Yes, Sister Lily." said the boy being sorry for his doings.

"Good. Now I want you to go ba-

The blonde nun stopped in her tracks to see the children crowded in the main floor like something big had happen.

"What's going on?" she generally asked.

A girl pointed, "That family is taking Rin and Len, Sister Lily."

Lily, a bit shock from the news, quickly ran to the front door.

"Wait!" she shouted, "You can't take those two! They're not suppo-

"Leave them." A voice said.

Lily turned around to see that it was Sister Clearance. She immediately bowed her head in respect, "Your reverence."

"That family chose to take Rin and Len." Sister Clearance was standing with crossed arms with her face turned to watch the Shions leave out of the building. Lily couldn't exactly see her face yet.

"But your reverence, Rin and Len are-

"I know." The old nun turned to face Lily. She looked deeply irritated and very upset.

A state that Lily has never seen her in.

"Your reverence…" the concerned blond nun called.

But Sister Clearance continued talking, "I tried to convince them not to adopt those two, but no matter what I said, they wouldn't listen. We can only pray that Rin and Len do not bring any harm or destruction to anyone out there. As for that family," the old nun looked back to the Shions, "May God be with them."

Meiko and Gumi had packed that the pieces of luggage together in the trunk.

An idea then came to the brunette, "You know, we should take a picture!"

"Good idea!" agreed Kaito, "Mini-Mi, where'd you put my camera?"

"I put it in Meiko's purse" replied Miku.

"Okay. You get your brothers and sister and get ready to take a picture." ordered Kaito.

"Sure dad." Said Miku, "Hey Rin, Le-

She noticed that her now related siblings were intensely glaring at the peaceful Virgin Mary statue like it was their nemesis.

Their glares were so strong that Miku could almost swear that their yellow eyes were glowing just a little bit.

The tealette found that to be very strange, "Uhh…is there something wrong?"

"Everything is just fine." Said Rin although she wouldn't stop glaring at the statue, "We just saw a bug, that's all."

"It looks very disgusting so we hate it." Len's expression mirrored his sister's.

Miku tried to see what they were talking about, but no matter how much she looked she didn't see any bug at all on the statue. Maybe it flew away.

"…Anyways," the tealette tried to get back to the point, "Dad wants us to take picture."

"Okay, we're coming!" the twins said in unison with excited smiles on their faces.

Miku was simply amazed of how fast Rin and Len could witch emotions. "Bi-polarness much?" she said under her breath.

"Yuki," Kaito called while he patted her back, "princess, wake up."

Yuki slowly opened her eyes and yawned, "Are we home yet?"

"Not yet princess," the azure-haired father put his small daughter down from his arms, "but we're gonna go home after we take a picture."

"Sister Gumi, do you mind if you could take the picture for us?" asked Meiko holding up the camera to her.

"Oh, not at all!" beamed Gumi as she gladly took the camera. "Alright, get in your places."

The nun put the camera up to her eye, "Um, Miku scoot in a little more….Mr. Shion move up just one step….Rin, Len move in a bit closer to Yuki….Ok! Everyone say cheese!"

"Cheese!" smiled all of the Shions, except Miku who only 'faintly' smiled.

"Thank you so much, Sister." thanked Kaito as Gumi gave him back the camera, "Alright, everyone in the car! We're going home!"

"Aaww!" cried a disappointed Yuki, "I thought we were going to get ice cream!"

"You and me both." Kaito said under his breath a little bit disappointed himself.

"We are NOT getting ice cream," stated Meiko, "…but I do think eating out tonight at Breadsticks will be a nice celebration for Rin and Len."

All the children rejoiced at their mother's decision. Even Miku. Breadsticks serves the best leek casserole that the tealette could practically die for.

Yuki's mouth water at the thought of her favorite dessert, "Oh Pommy! Think of all the apple pie we get to eat!"

"Hmph. But Breadsticks doesn't have any good ice cream." Kaito mumbled a little bit turned off.

"What was that honey?"

Kaito turned to see his wife 'lovingly' looking at him with the face of a ruthless murderer.

"Uhh...N-Nothing honey! Breadsticks is a g-great idea! Heheheheheh…"

The brunette turned back to normal and smiled, "It's good that we agree on stuff together."

Even though she left to go sit in passenger seat of the car, Kaito couldn't stop nervously laughing. His wife was not a woman to be around when she's upset.

Miku laughed at the sight of her father as she got in the car, "Nice save dad."

Kaito grumbled a bit as he sat down in the driver's seat.

Yuki eagerly jumped in the car with her beloved teddy bear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?" asked Miku.

She looked at her little sister like she did something wrong.

"…What do you mean?" asked Yuki not sure of what her big sister was talking about.

"Now that Rin and Len are in the family, there's not enough space in the car for all 6 of us. So therefore…" Miku gave a crafty smile as she pointed to her lap.

Yuki gasped, "B-but I don't want to sit on someone's lap! I'm not a baby!"

"But Yuki, you're the smallest one here."

"Nuh-uh! P-Pommy thinks I'm big!"

"That's because Pommy's smaller then you."

Miku got her there. Yuki couldn't think of a comeback for that and therefore pouted. "Fine!"

Yuki allowed her big sister carry her and make her sit on the lap. She crossed her arms with Pommy in her lap and she fiercely held her cute little pout.

"Aww!' Miku began pinching her little sister's cheek, "does somebody want their bottle?"

Yuki immediately slapped the tealette's hand away from her face and shouted, "Mommy! Miku-ne keeps treating me like a baby! Pommy's getting very upset!"

Meiko groaned, "Miku please leave your sister alone."

"And Pommy!" finished Yuki.

The brunette sighed, "And Pommy."

Miku was still laughing but she soon stopped, "I'm sorry Yuki. I won't do it again."

The tealette wrapped her hands around her little sister's torso to give her a hug from behind. And as Miku expected, her little sister hugged her back as a sign of forgiveness.

_Well at least I won't do it for now, _thought the tealette.

Everyone in the car thought that Rin and Len were saying their goodbyes to Gumi.

They didn't know that they were talking about more sinister matters.

"Sister Clearance is not going to take me lightly after this…" said Gumi so worriedly.

Rin snickered, "Don't worry Gumi, you did your part and that's all that matters. Besides, you're doing this orphanage a favor. No one will get hurt by us anymore."

Rin pointed behind Gumi to show her that the children were still watching from most of the windows.

"I suppose you're right…" said the lime-green haired nun as she look back at the faces of the children, "But what am I suppose to do if she comes to me directly?"

Rin and Len were already stepping inside of the car.

"Believe me Gumi," said Len "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

He closed the door behind him. And Gumi had one last glimpse of Rin and Len devilishly smirking as the car drove away.

The twins looked back at the orphanage as they moved further and further away from it. They were ecstatic that finally they were able to break out of their cage. Once they get to their new home, the things they could do would be limitless and no one would be able to stop them.

"Rin-onee! Len-onii!" called Yuki with a cheerful look in her eyes.

"E-eh?" both of the twins was confused as to what she was saying.

"She's just referring to you as her older brother and sister in Japanese." explained Miku.

"That's what I'm gonna call you for now on! Do you like them? Pommy helped me make them up!" With her adorable brown eyes, Yuki looked for approval from her blond siblings.

The twins glanced at each other and decided.

"We love them." Rin patted Yuki's head and made her giggle.

Miku smiled a bit admitting to herself that that moment was kind of cute, but still. She can't really place how she feels about Rin and Len just yet. She still remembered Sakura's warning. Was it really a bad thing to adopt Rin and Len?

The tealette looked back at the orphanage just to take on last glimpse.

And then she noticed something different.

Miku squinted her eyes a bit in an attempt to look closer.

The Virgin Mary statue.

The peaceful smiling expression that was on her face was gone.

She looked like she was worried or almost about to cry.

This freaked Miku to the point that she decided that she did not see anything. She's already seen or 'thought' she seen many strange things today. Seeing the 'somehow' changed statue will just be putting icing on the cake.

Hopefully the journey to Breadsticks won't take that long. The sooner Miku gets to eat her leek casserole and just forget about the whole day, the better.

Gumi waved goodbye as the car finally left out of the gate. The only thing she thinking about were Len's last words.

_Hopefully what he said will come true, _thought Gumi as she walked back inside the building.

After she closed the door behind her, she met up with a crossed-arm, unhappy Sister Clearance. Just the glare by itself made the lime-green haired nun feel heavily guilty.

"Children, I want all of you to go upstairs to your room." Sister Clearance spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear. Although she was speaking, she never took her eyes off of Gumi. "Sister Lily, you go upstairs too. I would like to speak to Sister Gumi privately."

Lily bowed her head, "Yes, your reverence. Okay, children! You heard her! Everyone upstairs!"

All of the orphans began climbing up the stairwell as they were told to. Lily, following behind the last of the children, was looking back at the Mother Superior and Sister Gumi and somehow felt that something terrible was going to happen.

Sister Clearance waited until the main floor had nobody there except her and Gumi and it was completely quiet.

The old nun began to rant and scold, "Sister Gumi, do you have any idea what you have just done?"

Gumi tired to explain, "I was thinking tha-

"What part of do not take ANY visitors to the top floor did you not understand?"

"I was just thinking tha-

"What exactly was going through your head when you led those innocent people upstairs to Rin and Len's ro-

"I was thinking that I was helping everyone here!" screamed Gumi. She didn't like being screamed at very much so she was bound to explode. "You know those two were the cause of many horrific things that happened here! Yet you decide to still show them mercy and keep them! They offered me a deal that I just couldn't refuse, and I made the right decision by taking it!"

"The right decision?" Sister Clearance was completely outraged, "You call putting Rin and Len up for adoption the right decision? Even the children know that's the WORST thing you could ever do! "

"The children know NOTHING!" Gumi was almost to the point at screaming to the top of her lungs. "Eventually they'll see that what I did made everyone safe in this orphanage! Don't you see, your reverence? No one has to be scared anymore! No one have to worry if those twins do something terrible! Everyone is going to thank me for finally making them leave!"

Sister Clearance was surprised of how much Gumi really believed that she was doing the right thing, completely unaware of the consequences. The old nun thought maybe if she stops raising her voice, Gumi could understand what she was trying to say.

"Sister Gumi, the sole reason why we kept those two children here in the orphanage for so long is so they couldn't be unleashed out in to the world. I can tell you right now that all of the terrible events that happened here are only the 'minimum' of what they can do. You don't understand the things that could happen if Rin and Len were to ever leave out of the gates of St. Mary's. God only knows."

Even though Sister Clearance was trying to convince Gumi of how dire the situation really was, the lime-green haired nun shook her head in denial seeming oblivious to what the old nun had to say. "No. I did the right thing. You know that. Everyone knows that! I helped everyone! Something that you wouldn't know how to do!" Gumi pointed accusingly the old nun.

Sister Clearance was completely taken aback by the accusation that Gumi had put on her to the point that she was almost speechless.

Gumi continued, "You call yourself a Mother Superior? Huh? 23 KIDS died in the hands of Rin and Len two years ago! And what did you do? YOU DID NOTHING! THE TITLE OF MOTHER SUPERIOR BELONGS TO M-

A slap echoed through the walls of the orphanage. Gumi, in utter shock, rubbed her hand against her red stinging cheek. Her eyes slowly became glassy with upcoming tears that were soon to overflow. Sister Clearance, on the other hand, looked at the lime-green haired nun with outrage and disbelief.

"So this is what all of this is about?" asked the furious old nun, "How you didn't get elected for Mother Superior? Sister Gumi, how naïve are you? Obviously, you have a lot to learn if you want to be where I am now! Because getting Rin and Len adopted is definitely not the right way to get you this title!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" screamed Gumi as her face was turning red from rage and wet from her tears. "YOU KNEW THAT IF I GOT RIN AND LEN OUT OF HERE, EVERYONE WOULD SEE ME IN A BETTER LIGHT THEN YOU'VE EVER BEEN IN!"

The lime-green haired nun's face was still red as she was glaring and heavily breathing, but at the same time, still trying to hold back from crying. Sister Clearance only looked at Gumi and slowly shook her head in discontent.

_How did it ever come to this?_ thought the old nun.

"Sister Gumi, I honestly have to say that you have disappointed me greatly today." Sister Clearance was speaking at a calm and saddened tone. The same way a disappointed parent would talk to their child when they willingly did something completely wrong. "I taught you better than this. God made you better than this. You have a lot to learn if you ever want to become Mother Superior. And at this point….you're just not ready."

The old nun turned to walk away. She was done with this conversation and had no interest to carry it on any further. The fact that the two most diabolical children in this orphanage were adopted was enough for her to deal with already.

Gumi, watching Sister Clearance walking away from her, lowered her head as her hair darkly covered her eyes, "The title of Mother Superior belongs to me and you know that."

The old nun stopped in her tracks, a bit tired of hearing Gumi rant on and on about this title.

"Sister Gumi, how many times do I have to te-

_Good job, Gumi_. _You shall have your reward…_

In a split second, it felt as if a lightning bolt shot right through Sister Clearance's heart. She immediately clutched her chest and cried out of pain for she was suffering from a heart attack.

Gumi looked in surprise of how something severe came out of nowhere.

The pain that the old nun was feeling was becoming unbearable. Even with every heartbeat, the agony seemed to increase. It was so overwhelming that she staggered a bit and soon enough fell down to her knees. Her whole body could have fallen but her two arms were the only things that were holding her up from doing so. Even so, her weak arms were beginning to give out. Her breathing was becoming short. She reached out her hand to Gumi, begging her to get her to the orphanage's small infirmary.

"..G-Gumi…..please…" she managed to say.

The lime-green haired nun immediately ran to the suffering old nun in concern. Gumi was about to help the old nun up by pulling her arms up, but then…

_You'll know what to do when the time comes…_

A malicious smile devilishly curled on her face. Gumi let go of Sister Clearance's arms and allowed her to fall on her face.

Sister Clearance, a bit surprised of Gumi's action, was still clutching to her chest in pain and tried turning on her back. She almost lost her breath when she saw Gumi standing over her.

But this wasn't the same Gumi.

This wasn't the same Gumi that always had hope in her eyes.

Or wished good will for everyone she knows.

Or tries to see the good in everyone and anything.

This Gumi was different.

The lime-green hair darkly covered her eyes and all that you could see of her face was a malicious grin powered with evil intentions that were never there before.

_Lord have mercy, _thought the old nun.

The more Sister Clearance looked at her smile, the more it reminded her of Rin and Len.

"Your reverence, you don't look so good." taunted Gumi as her grin grew wider.

Sister Clearance twisted and turned from her desperately aching heart but with all her strength, she tried to move away from the lime-green haired nun and scream, "Someone! Please help m-

Gumi forcedly cupped her hand over the old nun's mouth and kneeled down as she looked at her eye to eye. Sister Clearance's eyes were growing with fear while Gumi's eyes were filled with a demented darkness that the old nun could've swore was never there before.

"Your reverence, what are you doing?" asked Gumi in soft yet creepy tone, "You don't need to scream for help. _I'll give you all the help that you need…"_

Sister Clearance gave muffled screams under Gumi's hand. She desperately tried to push herself away from the lime-green haired nun but her heart attack was making it hard to move. Her body had given up on her.

Gumi snickered, "Why struggle, your reverence? I thought you said you wanted a peaceful death."

"Gumi please….don't do this…" the words managed to escape out of Sister Clearance's lips. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. At this point, the pain was coursing through her whole body.

Gumi cruelly laughed at her pitiful state, "But I'm not doing anything at all! You must not understand, your reverence."

She climbed on top of her and pinned her down like a predator does its prey. They were face to face. And like a heartless sadist, Gumi's smile grew wider with every cry of pain Sister Clearance could offer. "I want to watch you die nice and easy. I wouldn't dare do anything to disturb that."

Sister Clearance could feel it. Everything was slowly drifting in the way. She was slowly dying and her time was about to come.

But never would she have thought it would be in the arms of Gumi.

"Oh and about being Mother Superior, I am ready…you were just always in the way."

"…Gumi…I'm sorry…" muttered Sister Clearance. Maybe if she protected her more, Rin and Len would have never got the chance to corrupt her.

A face of irritation appeared on Gumi, "…Too late." She forcedly grabbed her neck and clutched with all her might.

After all the struggle and suffering, Sister Clearance gave her last breath. Her irises of grey slowly turned blank as her body became lifeless.

Gumi slowly removed her hands from the corpse's neck.

She did it.

She killed the Mother Superior of St. Mary's with her own hands.

And she enjoyed every second of it.

"Don't worry your reverence," she smiled as she kissed the forehead of the deceased nun, "I'll make sure you look beautiful in your grave when I'm Mother Superior."

* * *

><p><strong>(I seriously hate that the Doc. Manager uploader won't let me put as much exclamation points as I want!)<strong>

**-_- I felt pretty on and off throughout this whole chapter. I would feel like "YAY! MOTIVATION!" and then "awww, no motivation" and then "YAY! INSPIRATION!" and then "awww no inspiration." Maybe it's a bit evident in the writing. fail. *facepalm* **

**Writing that part where the twins were dissing God was kind of hard for me. I am definitely NOT the type to disrespect other people's religion, whether you have one or not. So please forgive me if that offended you.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'm completely evil for introducing and killing sister clearance all in 1 chapter, but hey, no one's life is going to be easy in this story. (Not even Pommy's!) Also, this will NOT be the last time you see Gumi! This I promise! I plan to have a dramatic exit for her in the future!**

**Well, that's what "I" think, now you tell me what "you" think by hitting that review button! (btw, I KNOW alot of you guys are reading, I see it on my traffic watcher thingy! Why not just give a shout out? XD!)  
><strong>


	5. III

**Responses to Reviewers**

**CuriousSisters:** It's a good thing that you're not like 'this' Rin and Len or else...the world would not be a safe place. Yea, at times twincest can become a bit sickening after reading too much of it. So I'm glad to say there will be no twincest whatsoever in this story! You guys are normally like the Kagamines? Oooh, which one is more like Rin and which one is more like Len? XD And actually yes! In this story, Rin and Len were kind of inspired by the ones in Alice of Human Sacrifice! Glad you notice! (I'm sure the yellow eyes is what made you guess!) Thanks for reviewing Akuma & Hikari!

****Chikanpo: ****Yay! Your the first one to ask about Luka! All i can say right now is that she's still alive... So you will see her in future chapters! And I kind of agree with you on how everybody talks bad about the twins but the shions don't seem to listen. But Meiko particularly went through something in the past that made her like that... That's another chapter for another day!

**Count Every Lie:** OMFG. HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS TO ME WHEN IT IS I THAT LOOKS UP TO YOUR WRITING? Like seriously! Your horror stories are awesome! Some of it actually inspired this story! ESPECIALLY how you write your descriptions! Thank you so much! Really! And about the pairings, KaiMei is pretty much going to be the only strong one in this story. (lol, unless you still count PommyxYuki as one!) I am planning to have a BFF pair in this story and and it might turn into something more then that****, ****but it's not that strong and I'm only doing that so Rin could- ...You'll see when the time comes! ;) You found some typos? Oh, please tell me when you have the time! Again, thanks for reading man!****  
><strong>**

****Crazy Cat Lady III DESU11:**** Never knew that Yuki's teddy bear and Rin's horse served such an important purpose in life! Campaigning for ruler of the universe? LOL. You are random. don't worry I should update at least one time before 2012 comes!

**Nayomi-RinLen**: Kind of and kind of not. They did it for another reason too but it's not that big. Don't think about it too much. O.O The statue crying was creepy? Really? I wasn't expecting it to be that effective!

**Luvandia: **The statue thing freaked you out too? I seriously was not planning for that part to be creepy. Maybe I was trying to make readers more aware, but not freaked out! Honest! Awww! Don't say that! I'm just simply writing what I would have like to read myself! About the pairings, I'm just gonna tell you the same thing I told Count Every Lie. KaiMei - that's as big as the pairings are gonna get. There will be a bff pairing with ****x*****, but it's only hints. It's BARELY romance. So yea, romance isn't that big of a thing in this story. so you can just save your kidney for days to come because there is absolutely no RinxLen in this story! And request soon to be granted! Like I always say, Higurashi is masterpiece and I will try to follow it's footsteps!**  
><strong>

**Nerumi Honne: **(Lol, I'm thinkng of changing my penname too!) Oh, it is evil, and it's only the beginning! *insert evil laugh and music here* Hmm, I should of figured that italicizing to many things might throw some people off at some point. I tend to abuse my italicize button like there's no tomorrow. (-.-') I'll put that in mind as I write more chapters. Thanks for the suggestion! Also...camera film?

**SunnyLen: **Lol! Rin & Len aren't done with Gumi yet! They still have one more trick up their sleeves involving her! ;) Was the statue really that creepy? I swear, you're the 3rd person to bring that up! I didn't know that people would take that into notice! Don't worry! Miku is slowly seeing Rin & Len for what they truly are! Pommy... I don't know if i can make any promises about him at this point... (But that might change! so don't fret!) Lol. At the end of the day, Kaito is still going to eat his ice cream! Meiko can't stop him forever! hahaha! at this rate, i'm gonna leave you hanging for alot more times in the future! Thank you so much! X)

**You guys, your reviews are like heartfelt hugs to me! You guys are awesome! Also, to those who were freaked out by the statue in the last chapter, you might feel the same way in this chapter. Might. idk.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: (Wow, I'm just now putting this in the story. FAIL.) If I did own the vocaloids, do you seriously think I would be doing this right now?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-III-<strong>

As the moon began to shine once more in the sky, the car of the Shions finally arrived home after the long journey.

"Man, I'm still stuffed!" Meiko satisfyingly rubbed her slightly enlarged stomach as she put the automobile in park outside of their garage. "That was some good eating, wasn't it?"

"Yea!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Definitely!"

"oooohhhh…." groaned someone.

The car was filled with Breadsticks' most satisfied customers except for an unfortunately ill, azure-haired man.

Meiko looked to her husband with sympathy, "Still suffering from food poisoning, honey?"

Kaito responded with a green faced groan as he clutched his stomach. "That's the last time I ever eat mint chocolate chip ice cream from Breadsticks again."

The brunette sighed as she brought her palm to her face, "Kaito. That was not mint chocolate chip ice cream. It was just bad egg salad that was left over for a long period of time. How in the world did you manage to think that was ice cream? It wasn't even that cold! Breadsticks doesn't even _have _ice cream!"

"I was jus-

Kaito paused out of nowhere.

Oh God, he could feel the mint chocolate chip ice cream coming back up. Quickly covering his mouth to prevent his 'dessert' from falling on the floor, Kaito immediately got out of the car and ran inside the house, leaving the other Shions shaking their heads at him.

"Um, mommy?" Yuki tapped her mother's shoulders, "Is daddy going to be okay? Pommy never knew that daddy could turn green like that."

"Daddy's just fine. He's just going to use the bathroom…for some time." replied Meiko, "Anyways. Rin & Len, welcome home!"

The twins happily got out of the car before everyone else could to view their new home and neighborhood.

Crypton Acres, it was the type of neighborhood that would automatically be labeled as the suburbs. Nothing bad or strange ever happened there. Everyone pretty much knew each other. It was a good and quiet neighborhood. Everyone had a lot of space in their yards. You actually had to run a bit to say that you walked a block. Your average green grass and white picket fences was the common outline of every yard. But the Shions' yard is what broke the mold of the ordinary that the other houses lazily fell into.

Because Meiko works as a skillful landscape designer, the green grass yard was beautifully accompanied by a colorful bed of flowers, short evergreen trees and shrubs that lined against the fences and the sidewalk leading to the front door. Anyone in Crypton Acres can tell you that Meiko's yard is the envy of all of the ladies in that neighborhood and she takes full pride in that.

The house was two stories high and very wide with a lot of windows. Overall, it was pretty. Most of the houses in Crypton Acres were like that.

Meiko smiled warmly seeing how Rin & Len's eyes sparkled at the sight of their new home.

They looked just like Miku did when she first moved in.

"I-Is this really our house?" asked Len. He seemed so stunned that he couldn't believe it.

Meiko happily nodded.

"Oh my goodness! It's soooo beautiful!" Rin exclaimed. Her face immediately lit up when she saw what was on the ground, "Flowers!"

Shebent down to smell a particular flower.

A yellow lily.

She inhaled the lovely scent of the flower and gave a delighted sigh.

"You're a flower fan too?" asked the brunette.

Rin eagerly nodded, "I love flowers! Almost as much as I love oranges! They're so pretty!"

"Oooh! Oooh!" Yuki anxiously jumped up and down, "You should see the flower house in our backyard! Mommy grows a LOT of pretty flowers in there!"

"Greenhouse, Yuki?" corrected Miku.

"…I like flower house better." murmured the 6 year old.

"Let's go inside you guys," said Meiko looking at her watch, "It's getting really late."

The family entered inside the house with the door already wide opened for them to come in. (Apparently closing the front door was the last thing that was on a certain Shion's mind when he was rushing to the bathroom.)

"Oooh! Mommy! Mommy!" called Yuki as she tugged at her mother's arm.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Can me and Pommy show Rin-onee and Len-onii around the house? Pommy says he knows this place like the back of his paw."

The brunette chuckled, "Sure sweetie, but make it quick. It's almost bed time."

Yuki nodded to her mother's terms and quickly went off to do her duty.

Rin and Len were busy looking at all the interesting things inside the house, from unusual knick-knacks to family pictures.

One particular picture that they noticed was Miku when she was a little girl. Her small face had an eager smile on it that went adorably along with her short, teal pigtails. The twins smiled at the tealette's old self. Both of them thought it could have been better if she stayed that way.

She looked so young and innocent.

And naïve.

And vulnerable.

And helpless.

Just like Yuki…

"Len-onii! Rin-onee!" called the 6 year old, "Me and Pommy are gonna show you around the house! You can just follow me like in Follow the Leader!"

Both Rin and Len giggled a bit at their little sister's childish nature.

"Alright Yuki," said Len, "lead the way."

As Rin and Len followed Yuki (and Pommy) around the various rooms of the house, a loud groan came from the bathroom upstairs.

"You want me to look for some Pepto-Bismol, honey?" shouted Meiko.

"PLEASE!" Kaito shouted with a raspy voice.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find some!" shouted the brunette, "Miku, could you go back to the car and bring in Rin and Len's bags? Also, put them in their room."

Meiko held up the keys for the car, and the tealette just shrugged indifferently, "Sure."

It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. She took the keys and left out of the front door while Meiko went to the kitchen to search for medicine for her husband.

Yuki pretended to be like one of those fancy tour guides that she has always seen when ever her family goes on vacation, "Okay! So over here is the study room! This is where Miku-ne likes to do her homework sometimes and where mommy draws her yard designs for other people. You have to be quiet in here so you don't disturb anybody. Uh, Pommy learned that the hard way once… Anyways, here is the kitchen! You can grab a ta- Oh, hi mommy! You can a grab a tasty snack to eat or even bake cookies! Yum! Mommy cooks the best food ever! It's so yummy, you want to lick the whole plate! But sometimes, me and Pommy just come down here to get an apple."

Yuki opened the fridge to show the twins the various foods it had. "There's so many stuff to eat! There's apples, bananas, oranges, tuna, fancy French bread, eggplants, iced coffee, fried chicken, carrots, cherries, and a whole lot of other stuff! Even those leek thingies! Miku-ne loves eating those!"

"Does it taste good?" asked Rin.

Yuki shook her head with her nose scrunched up from disgust, "They taste really yucky! Pommy ate it once and he never wants to do it again! Me and Pommy don't understand how Miku-ne could eat those things raw and still call it tasty! People shouldn't buy that at all!"

"Hey!" Meiko interrupted, "I'll have you know that leeks are very healthy and are good against colon cancer. And as long as you're sister keeps eating that instead of asking for teeth-rotting caramel apples like a 'certain' little girl," the brunette pointedly looked at the 6 year old, "then I'm fine with it. And besides…they're very cheap at the supermarket."

Holding a Pepto-Bismol bottle in her hand, Meiko left the kitchen. Yuki was pouting a little bit annoyed at her mother's comment while the twins tried not to laugh at her cute reaction.

"Anyways, let's keep moving." The 6-year old tried not to sound so irritated. "This is the dining room. This is where everyone comes to eat dinner together and talk about how their day went. The dining room has a good view of the backyard. Plus the door's right there if you want to go outside."

Len walked up closer to the window to take a look at the backyard, "Hey…why does the backyard look kind of different?"

The area looked like it was in the 'process' of being done. There were spots that had new patches of green grass already planted and a majority of spots that didn't have any grass at all. There were stacks of patches of green grass on the side that were ready to be rooted. Shovels, landscaping rocks, and bags of soil and fertilizer where in various spots.

"Oh, mommy is trying to fix this place and make it pretty like how she did with the front yard. She says she has a lot to do with the backyard so nobody is supposed to come here until she's finished with it." answered Yuki. "And it's too bad, Pommy wanted to show you the flower house and the tree house."

Both Rin and Len's face lit up, "You have a tree house?'

"Yep! It's all the way up there on that big tree!" Yuki pointed as high as she could, "Daddy built it himself! It used to be for Miku-ne when she was little, but she doesn't really go in there that much anymore. So now it's mine and Pommy's!"

The twins literally had to look up to see the tree house. It was that high, so high that if anybody were to fall from it, they would have serious injuries. The tree house was kind of old but it was still in good shape for anybody to play in it. On the side of the window opening was a dingy, worn out sign that said _No grown-ups allowed._

"Cool." stated Len.

"Yuki! Are you finished? It's almost time to go to bed!" shouted Meiko from upstairs.

"We're almost done!" replied the little girl, "Come on, we have two more places to see!" Yuki ran to the next destination and the twins quickly followed after her.

"Yuki, slow down!" called Rin trying to catch up to her younger sister.

Len was the farthest behind, "Wait up you gu-

And he was the only one to trip over the rug and fall flat on his face. Apparently Rin and Yuki didn't notice.

"Okay! This is the living room!" Yuki tried to catch her breath after all of that running, "Everyone watches TV here and sometimes daddy likes to take naps on the sofa."

Len, rubbing his red face from the impact of the floor, finally joined up with the girls.

"Me and Pommy likes to bring our crayons down here and draw" Yuki then gasped, "Len-onii! Are you ok?"

Rin followed Yuki's expression but then began to laugh a little bit because she found Len's face to be more amusing then unfortunate. "Aww! Why so red, Len? Is somebody having their first crush?"

"N-No!" Len was a little bit outraged, "I just fell!"

Yuki tried not to laugh so hard at her older brother, but she had to join in. "It's okay, Len-onii, Pommy has a crush on you too!"

Len stood there irritated with his arms crossed while his two sisters were laughing their heads off.

"We're sorry Len. We're just playing around." Rin giggled as she ruffled her brother's hair.

"Yea, we didn't mean it. But Pommy still likes you though." Yuki held out her hand for Len to hold it and after a small moment passed, Len gladly accepted.

"What else do we have to see, Yuki?" asked Rin.

"Well…there's the darkroom." answered Yuki a bit hesitant.

The twins glanced at Yuki confused, "The darkroom?" they questioned.

"It's where daddy makes his pictures." The 6 year old pointed down the stairs that lead to a door, "It's down in the basement."

Rin and Len were about to go down the stairs but they noticed that Yuki stayed behind.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin.

Yuki nervously shifted her weight to her other leg as she held her beloved teddy bear close to herself, "I've never really been in the darkroom before and…Pommy doesn't like dark places."

Rin and Len smiled at how Yuki could easily become scared, it was cute. Len walked back to Yuki's side and held her hand. "Well Pommy doesn't have to be afraid, you know? Now that me and Rin are here, we'll protect him every step of the way."

"R-Really?"

Hope was coming back in Yuki's eyes.

"Sure!" Rin came to Yuki's side opposite to Len and rested her had on Yuki's back to reassure her, "We're you're older brother and sister. It's our job to do that. When we go into that room, Len and I are going to make sure that nothing happens to you. Or Pommy. It's probably not even that scary in there!"

The 6 year old was finally convinced, "Well…if you guys are there with me…"

"You see? You're getting brave!" Len lightly pushed his little sister's nose in which made her giggle modestly.

"Let's go." said Rin while leading the way down the stairs.

Even though Rin and Len were by her side, Yuki could feel that deep down inside her heart, 'Pommy' was still afraid of going inside the darkroom.

Rin placed her hand on the door knob and looked back to her little sister, "You ready?"

After a moment of thought, Yuki nodded her head with such bravery. Rin and Len secretly smirked at her.

Rin slowly opened the door and the blond twins craftily grinned as they led the scared little 6 year old closer and closer to the darkness of the room.

Yuki could hear her own heartbeat already. But it's okay. As long as Rin and Len are there by her side, nothing would happen. Right?

Len flicked on the light by the side and closed the door, "See? There's nothing to be scared of."

Although Yuki did find the red lighting to be kind of weird, Len was right. The darkroom wasn't scary at all. There were photos that were hanged drying on a string and a lot of photograph printing equipment. There was even a table in the middle that had a tray full of…water? Yuki couldn't tell.

"See Pommy? You didn't have to be afraid. We should've come down here a long time ago!" Yuki addressed her teddy bear as if she's been telling him all along that there was nothing bad about the darkroom.

While the 6 year old was observing all the interesting and unusual things in the room, Rin and Len were just looking.

Right at the red safelight bulb.

They stared and stared at it until,

"Oh no! The light bulb broke!" gasped Yuki. The darkness had filled the room again once more and she was beginning to panic as hugged Pommy closer to herself, "R-Rin-onee! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Yuki." called Rin but Yuki couldn't see her anywhere. Her heart was beating faster by the minute.

"L-Len-onii!" she called.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'm right here."

"B-But…I can't see!"

Even though Yuki could hear their voices, she could not see Rin and Len at all. The whole room was completely dark and somehow…she could feel something was slowly creeping up to her by the second.

"You guys! I-I can't see! I'm getting scared!" By her voice, you could tell that Yuki was on the verge of tears.

"We're right here Yuki!" called the twins.

Yuki tried looking in all angles, but no matter where she turned, everything looked the same as when she would close her eyes shut.

"…Where!" Yuki shouted. She was beginning to shiver with her teddy bear in her arms, the fear was becoming too much for her heart.

"We're right here!"

"Where!"

"Right here!"

"Where!"

Yuki heard something coming towards her, so she cautiously walked backwards hoping to get away from it but she bumped into something else. Soon enough, she felt arms slowly wrap around her from behind.

"Right here…" a dark voice breathed down the nape of her neck.

Yuki's blood turned ice cold as two pairs of sinister, glowing, yellow eyes were looking at her from each side piercing through her very soul.

The little girl let out a terror-filled scream and pushed away from the clutches that were holding her back. She fell on the floor due to the push, but she could feel that she was right beside the door. She quickly searched for the doorknob with her hand. The moment she could feel the smooth surface of the knob, she opened the door quickly and ran upstairs to where the lights happily stayed.

The twins walked out of the dark with concerned faces.

"Yuki, are you okay?" asked Rin.

Poor little Yuki was crying in the corner, rocking back and forth with her teddy bear. She looked terribly disturbed. "I'm never going back in there again…ever." she gravely said.

Because she was sobbing so hard, she didn't see that Rin and Len enjoyed looking at her in such a distressed state.

Rushed footsteps were heard coming down the steps, "Is everything okay? I heard someone scream."

Meiko came in to meet a crying Yuki shivering in the corner while her older brother and sister were trying to comfort her. The brunette was worried at this site, "What happened?"

Len decided to do the explaining, "Yuki was trying to show us the darkroom and while we were in there the light bulb broke and she got scared."

"Oh sweetie," Meiko carried the sobbing Yuki into her arms, "You didn't have to show Rin and Len the darkroom, you could've let Miku do that for you."

"Mommy, there were monsters in there! Really scary monsters! They almost got me!"

"Shhh. Calm down Yuki. I'm sure your imagination got the better of you when the lights went out."

"But I'm not lying! There were monsters! Pommy saw it himself!"

"I'm sure he did sweetie," Meiko turned back to the twins "Come on, you two, let's go upstairs."

"Yes mommy." sweetly replied the twins as they followed the brunette with a raving 6 year old in her arms.

Miku was busy unpacking Rin and Len's clothes and putting them on hangers. All of the clothes were done until the only things left in the bags was a pack of crayons and some drawings.

The tealette thought it wouldn't hurt to look at some of them. It wasn't as if they were private or anything.

She picked the drawings up and looked at them one by one.

The first drawing was the one with the flowers that Rin drew earlier today.

The second one was a drawing of….Len? It looked like a boy and he had blonde hair. This wasn't exactly drawn by a professional, so Miku couldn't really tell.

The third one was a drawing of…..definitely Rin. Who else would have a large white bow in their hair like that?

The first couple of pictures looked normal as ever, but the next drawings would not be classified as so.

Miku turned to next drawing and instantly raised her eyebrow to what was in it.

It was a boy trying run away from two creepy black figures, although, one of the figures caught his foot. The figures looked like people but they were colored completely black and had yellow eyes and yellow smiles. Looking at it for a long period of time was beginning to creep Miku out.

The tealette quickly turned to the next drawing wanting to dismiss the strange image out of her head. But the next drawing didn't exactly help.

It looked like a woman. She had knives stabbed all over her body, especially her eyes. So many red lines were on her to represent the blood. The two same black figures were standing beside it smiling yellow as ever. But the more Miku looked at the drawing, the more the woman looked familiar. The clothing, the way she even stood…she looked like she was praying… Then realization hit Miku like at ton of bricks.

It was the Virgin Mary.

"Oh my god…" the tealette said under her breath. She has never seen such a morbid drawing done by a child.

Miku began flipping through all of the drawings seeing gruesome illustrations of people dying. Whether it was a person being hanged, stabbed, choked, or even arms cut off, those two black figures were always there still smiling and holding hands like all is right with the world. The tealette was immensely horrified by all of the drawings until she got to the last one.

The last one showed a room that had many beds with a child in each one of them. Every child had X's on their eyes. In the middle of the room were the same two black figures…and they were holding hands with another black figure. Except, this black figure was bigger than the two usual ones and instead of having yellow eyes and a yellow smile…they were red.

"Hey Miku-ne."

The tealette jumped at the sound of Rin and Len's voices which also caused her to drop all of the crayon drawings to the floor. Seeing her mistake, she quickly tried to pick them back up.

"I'm sorry, I'll pick them up for yo-

"You were looking at our drawings?" asked Rin.

"…No" the tealette tried to lie as she continued picking up the drawings and collecting them in her arms, "I was just removing them out of your bags. I just finished packing your stuff."

"Did you like what you saw?" asked Len.

The way he asked that question made Miku feel a bit uneasy. She looked up to see Rin and Len's faces contorted with devious grins. They knew good and well of what she had seen.

It was the same as the moment back at St. Mary's when her parents were stuck in a trance. Those same sinister smiles…

Miku was right all along. She thought she was seeing things, but every belief she was suppressing turned out to be real.

"Oh, there you are Miku." Meiko came by the door, "Thanks for packing Rin and Len's stu- …What are you doing on the floor?"

The twins turned back to their innocent selves like there was nothing possibly wrong.

Rin sweetly answered, "We were just showing Miku-ne the pictures we drew in the orphanage. We thought she would like them."

"You love them, don't you Miku-ne?" asked Len wanting approval from the tealette like a cute little brother would.

Miku wasn't going to fall for that act anymore. She did before, but now she had solid proof that these twins were not as sweet as they appear. She quickly got up with the drawings in her arms. This was her chance to show Meiko everything she has kept bottled inside.

"Meiko, I think there's something you need to see." The tealette spoke in such a serious manner as she handed the brunette the stack of crayon drawings.

"Ok…" Meiko wasn't really sure where this was going, but she looked through the pictures anyways.

Miku was expecting her mother to look horrified any second now.

Any second now…

Meiko even got to the last drawing and managed to keep an indifferent smirk on her face.

No surprised. No shocked. No horrified. No disgusted.

Nothing.

"They're cute." said the brunette. Not the exact response Miku was expecting to hear.

"What!" the tealette was shocked at her mother's answer. How could she call those morbid, demented, and gruesome illustrations cute? She quickly took the drawings from the brunette to look at it herself.

"No Meiko, there pictures are anything BUT cute! T-They're disturbing! They're weird! They're plain creepy! They're scary! They're….they're angels?"

It was a child's drawing of an angel.

A drawing the Miku did not see before.

A bit outraged and confused, the tealette started looking through all of the pictures just to find innocent drawings of animals, angels, super heroes, or flowers. Miku stared at all of the drawings in complete disbelief. Where were the two dark figures? Where was the bloody Virgin Mary?

"You…you don't like our pictures?" asked Len. He looked like his hopes and dreams had been crushed right in front of him.

"…We worked very hard on them." added Rin. Her expression was the same as her brother's, except that her eyes were becoming watery which made it more effective.

Miku started shaking her head in more disbelief and outrage, "No, No! There was some creepy stuff in those drawings! I saw it myself! There was blood…a-and the dark stick people and…people were dying-

"Miku!" shouted a displeased brunette.

"But I saw it! I swear! They drew all of those st-

Miku had to stop in the middle of her sentence because she was simply dumbfounded of the twins. Rin and Len were way pass the verge of tears. They were already sobbing with wet cheeks and droopy, yellow eyes that had the sincerest tears of not being able to satisfy their big sister.

Their emotions were so sincere that even Miku was becoming convinced, "But I did see it..."

The tealette didn't sound too sure this time. She glanced back at the drawings again. "…Didn't I?"

Meiko could only scold the tealette, "Look Miku, I know that these weren't exactly 'Leonardo DaVinci' material, but for pete's sake they're only 9 years old! You weren't exactly the best artist in the world either when you were their age!"

The brunette soon came towards Rin and Len to hug and comfort them. Miku only stood there still confused of how things were able to come to this, "B-but I-

"The reason I came here originally was to tell you to go calm Yuki down. She went into your father's darkroom and got scared. Go help her out." Meiko was holding Rin and Len in each of her arm, but was still looking at Miku with a serious face. "Besides, I think it'll be better if _I _take care of things here."

Rin and Len had stopped crying, but their eyes were still watery from a sense of heartbreak.

How they looked at the tealette with those eyes.

Those soft, saddened, yellow eyes.

Miku's shoulders dropped in defeat and she sighed. Having people look badly on her was something that brought painful memories back.

"…Sure." the tealette solemnly said agreeing to the brunette's order. She placed the drawings on top of the dresser and left the room to go to Yuki's. While she left, she did manage to hear Rin, Len, and Meiko still talking.

"Hey mommy?" asked Rin, "Do you like our pictures?"

"Of course, sweetie. I think they're beautiful."

"Mommy…does Miku-ne hates us?" asked Len.

"No! Not at all!" Meiko tried to reassure, "Miku's just feeling very tired because it's getting late. She could never hate the both of you. She's your big sister. It might not look like it now, but she cares way more than you think."

_"Way to screw things up Miku." _thought the tealette as she entered Yuki's room.

"You guys feeling better?" asked the concerned brunette.

"Uh-huh." Nodded the twins as they wiped away what was left of their tears.

"Good." smiled Meiko, "Now, Len I already bought everything for you earlier, but Rin you might need to borrow Miku's old uniform."

"Uniform?" asked the twins in unison.

"Yea. You're going to school tomorrow. They require you to wear uniforms."

Both Rin and Len gasped with excitement, "Really?"

Meiko was bit surprised that they were 'excited' about going to school, but then again, they were orphans. They have never 'technically' gone to a real school.

"Yep, so you better change into you night gowns so you can get some sleep and wake up early in the morning." The brunette handed them their pajamas from the closet.

However, when Rin and Len were given their pajamas, they kept looking at the brunette like they expected her to do something more.

"…What's wrong?" asked Meiko.

Rin and Len tried to decide amongst themselves who was going to be the one to ask Meiko. After moments of arguing through twin telepathy (which Len had lost in), Len stepped up to ask the brunette the question. He started playing with his fingers in order to avoid feeling embarrassed. "Uhh…I know that we're old enough to do this by ourselves and we really wouldn't need your help with this at all, but we're only asking this because we want you to…"

"Well, what is it?" Meiko was getting more curious of what the twins could be so hesitant to ask about.

"…Would you dress us up?" finished Len.

"Dress you up?"

"Pretty please." sweetly begged Rin.

Meiko could tell that the twins loved the idea of having a mother. Besides, nobody was going to do that for you in an orphanage, especially not by a mother. Miku pretty much did the same thing when she was a lot younger. Yuki just recently stopped asking Meiko to dress her up because according Pommy, she's a 'big girl' now. So for Rin and Len to bring up such a request really did warm her heart.

"Why not?" she kindly answered.

The twins triumphed in merriment and quickly took off all their clothes except for their undergarments. With a warm smile on her face, Meiko pulled up a sleeve on each arm, tickled some stomachs here and there for a giggle, buttoned each top up, pulled up satin pajama pants, undid a small ponytail, untied a ribbon, removed some barrettes, and brushed down some of the most silkiest blond hair.

"Done." stated Meiko as she put down the brush.

Rin and Len hugged her legs heartily as a sign of gratitude.

"Okay, okay. You guys go brush your teeth so you can go to bed."

"Sure mommy!" exclaimed the both of them as they rush straight to bathroom.

The brunette flopped on the bed and allowed her body to rest for a bit. Today was kind of exhausting for her, especially dealing with Miku. The brunette sighed at the thought of it. Her teal-headed daughter always had a habit of not trusting new people. A habit that Meiko has been trying to break for years. But she can't really blame Miku for being this way. After all of the things the tealette has been through as a child, Meiko is sometimes surprised that Miku doesn't treat her like everybody else. Eventually she'll learn to accept Rin and Len. Hopefully. Maybe then she could smile a lot more like when she was first adopted years ago. Meiko could still remember that time like it was yesterday.

_"Man, I'm getting old."_ thought the brunette.

"Mommy, we're finished." The twins came back inside the room with grins baring their pearly whites.

Meiko rose up from the bed, "Alright, you two," she patted the bed, "get in."

Rin and Len happily did as she said and hopped right in. Meiko pulled the covers over them and tucked them in nice and gently.

"Goodnight," Meiko kissed Len on the forehead, "sleep tight," and kissed Rin on the forehead, "and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Meiko began to leave the room and was about to flick off the lights until, "Do you guys need a night-light? Because I have an extra one that was supposed to be for Yuki."

"No, we're fine." answered Rin, "We're used to sleeping without any lights."

"Okay, goodnight." Said Meiko she flicked the lights off and was almost about to close the door.

"Mommy?" called Len.

"Yes?"

"We love you." The twins said in unison.

Meiko smiled warmly, "Love you too."

The twins drifted off to sleep and the brunette finally close the door to leave them in their slumber. Now she could go to bed herself.

The bathroom door close to her bedroom had opened. Kaito came out looking like he had finally finished his 'business'.

"You feeling better Kaito?" asked Meiko.

Her azure-haired husband happily nodded his head.

But soon his accomplished smile disappeared as he started to gag again. He turned on his heel and went right back into the bathroom.

The brunette only shook her head, "…I'll meet you in bed, honey."

Kaito groaned as a reply.

Meiko went to check how Miku was doing in Yuki's room. She cracked open the door slowly so they wouldn't notice that she was looking.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." Miku closed the book as she finished reading.

"Again! Again!" eagerly begged Yuki in her bed.

"Oh come on, Yuki. That was the second time I read Hansel and Gretel for you. You said you were gonna go to sleep after this."

"I know, I know. But just one more time, Miku-ne! One more time and I promise that I'll go to sleep!"

Miku gasped, "Look! Pommy fell asleep. Maybe you should do the same thing too."

"No he's not! He's just laying face down!"

"You know what? If you want to stay up, then fine. I was planning to have a small snack of chopped, raw leeks before I go to bed. Would you like to join me?"

Yuki scrunched up her face, "Ew! I rather go to sleep!"

Miku chuckled a bit, "I thought so."

She tickled her little sister's stomach to make her laugh and giggle.

Meiko closed the door feeling very content and began walking to her own bedroom.

_"It's only a matter of time when she's like that with Rin and Len."_ positively thought the brunette.

Yuki couldn't stop laughing, "Okay, okay! Stop! Miku-ne please!"

The tealette finally ceased her fun and games, and then she sounded more serious. "Hey Yuki? What exactly did happen when you went into the dad's darkroom?"

"Well, I was trying to show Rin-onee and Len-onii all the rooms in the house and that was the only room left before we could go to sleep. Pommy was a little bit scared of going in the darkroom, but Rin-onee and Len-onii said they were going to make sure that nothing happens to the both of us. So we went in. First everything went nice, but then…"

Yuki had grab Pommy and hold him to her side to tell the next part. Remembering what happened still bothered her a bit.

"The light bulb broke….and I couldn't see anything at all! I kept on calling out for Rin-onee and Len-onii, and I did hear their voices, but it was like they disappeared from the room. And then, a monster held me in its arms! And I saw all of these scary monster eyes looking at me! Pommy got really scared and he wanted to get out as fast as he could! Luckily we found the door and we were able to get out before the monsters could eat us…"

"Did you tell Meiko this?" asked a concerned Miku. She knew there weren't any monsters at all, but to hear that her little sister was alone with the twins in the dark was enough to cause her to worry.

"I did!" cried out Yuki. She then lowered her head in discouragement, "…But she didn't believe me. She thought it was just my imagination."

"You too?" murmured Miku.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." lied the tealette.

"But you believe me, don't you Miku-ne?" Yuki looked up to her elder sister in hopes of not being the only one who sees scary things.

"Of course I do. I know you wouldn't make stuff up like that for no reason."

Yuki seemed relieved of Miku's answer. At least someone besides Pommy believed her.

"But Yuki, are you sure those um… 'monsters' weren't just Rin and Len?" asked Miku.

Yuki slowly shook her head and stared out into space like she was replaying the whole scene in her head, "No…there were real monsters. Those eyes were like yellow fireballs. Pommy has never seen anything like that ever in his life. I may be fine now, but I don't what would have happened if I didn't get out of that room sooner…"

Miku immediately hugged Yuki to herself, "Listen, if you ever hear or see something strange or weird, you come tell me, alright?"

The last thing the tealette wanted was anything happening to the 6 year old. She would be absolutely devastated.

"Sure Miku-ne…is there something wrong?" Yuki thought that her older sister was acting a bit unusual.

Miku released Yuki from her hug, "Nothing's wrong…but from now on, be careful."

"Why?" the 6 year old cautiously asked. The way her elder sister sounded, something was really dangerous.

What Miku really wanted to say was to stay away from Rin and Len as much possible but that wouldn't be the appropriate thing to tell a little girl who was so ecstatic about getting a new brother and sister earlier this morning.

"Just be careful." The tealette thought it would be better if she just left words like that.

"I'll be careful if you'll be careful." replied Yuki with a smile.

Miku raised her pinky, "Promise?"

"Promise." answered Yuki as she put in her pinky to complete an official pinky swear. "Oh, wait! Don't forget Pommy!"

Yuki raised her teddy bear to put his pinky in the pinky swear, but all that Pommy could offer was a stub arm.

Miku tried not to laugh at the fact that her little sister practically forgot that Pommy didn't have any fingers to begin with. However, the laugh was noticeable and Yuki instantly gave an annoyed pout aimed directly at the tealette.

"Anyways," Miku ignored her little sister's pout, "If we don't go to bed soon, Meiko is going to kill us both."

"How about you read a me and Pommy bedtime story before you go?" offered Yuki in hopes that maybe her big sister would comply, but unfortunately, Miku's answer was nothing but a straight face.

"..Fine." Yuki dejectedly said as she lay back in her bed and allowed the tealette to cover her with the comforter.

"Goodnight, Yuki." Miku said while tucking in her little sister.

"Goodnight, Miku-ne." Yuki cuddled in her covers with Pommy a little more.

The tealette was beginning to leave out of the room and turn the lights off until,

"Wait!" Yuki called, "Don't forget to-

"I know, I know," Miku turned right around, "Don't forget to put on the night-light."

The tealette kneeled down a bit to turn on Yuki's 'smiling star' night-light on. And just like that, the 6 year old could finally fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Miku left out of Yuki's room heavily yawning and entered her own room. Her bed was repeatedly calling for her to come sleep. And she will…just after she changes. The tealette could never fall asleep in bed with her daytime clothes on no matter what. It was a disturbing habit she picked up from her childhood.

Nonetheless, Miku changed out of her clothes and slipped into her lavender, satin night gown. She took down her pigtails and allowed her long locks of teal hair to fall freely pass her shoulders and down her back.

The tealette sat down at her vanity dressing table began to brush her locks free of any knots and tangles stroke by stroke. Although, she was looking at herself in the mirror, her mind was heavily clouded with thoughts about the twins. Those morbid drawings she had seen earlier were still burning in her head. She tried to shut them out of her mind, but small glimpses of the nefarious images kept popping up in her head.

Deformed corpses.

Spattered blood.

"Stop."

Satanic pentagrams.

Dark figures.

"Stop it."

Bloody Virgin Mary.

Soulless eyes.

"Please stop!"

Horror-filled screams.

Yellow smiles.

"STOP!"

The tealette banged her hands against the dresser in an attempt to cease the distorted delusions in her head.

And just like that, the madness had stop. She had her peace of mind again. Miku sunk her face into her palms, completely worn out.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" the tealette asked herself.

If the drawings she had seen were never there in the first place, then why are they haunting her so cruelly? If things kept continuing like this, Miku was sure to lose her sanity. The tealette shuddered at the thought of getting to that point. She shook her head out of that idea before she could scare herself even more.

She realized that she didn't even finish brushing her hair yet. She was busy screaming at who knows what to stop putting disturbing images in her head.

_"Yea, insanity is just a step away."_ sarcastically thought the tealette.

Instead of finish brushing her hair, Miku decided that it'll be a better idea to go straight to bed. If she still had knots in her hair, then that would have to be something she'll deal with tomorrow morning.

The tealette lay down in her bed and released all tension in her body to feel more relaxed. Man, did she have a long day. At least she could have peace by herself in her own room.

Now all she had to do was fall asleep.

Close her eyes and fall asleep.

Okay, close her eyes harder and fall asleep.

Maybe change into a more comfortable position and fall asleep.

Or maybe lie down on her stomach and then fall asleep.

Miku sighed out of frustration, she couldn't fall asleep.

That's when she remembered a technique Kaito had taught her. He always daydreams about different flavors of ice cream until he's napping peacefully. Either that or go out to find some Haagen-Dazs.

Anyways, the point was she could just keep daydreaming about something relaxing until she starts dreaming for real.

Yea, something relaxing. Like flowers. Those are relaxing and pretty. And they come in so many different colors and shapes and sizes. Could Miku name all of the flowers? Let's see, there are tulips, and daffodils, and orchids, and sunflowers, and…

Soon enough, the tealette drifted off in her slumber.

* * *

><p>Beautiful.<p>

All of it was simply beautiful.

Miku could stay here for hours if possible.

Today was just a perfect day to lie down on a soft bed of flowers, completely surrounded by the floral fruits of what dear Mother Nature had to offer.

A faint wind blew by that left sweet whispers in the tealette's ear and the flowers swayed back and forth trying to follow wherever the wind wandered. And as they swayed, soft petals collectively rubbed against Miku's skin as if giving her soft and gentle caresses.

Tranquility was the air that she breathed. It was everywhere.

The tealette wouldn't want anything more or less then this complete bliss. But through all of the vibrant colors of the flowers, something managed to catch her eye.

Roses.

Two of them.

Miku could only gaze at their stunning beauty.

They had the softest of petals that were unfolded gracefully, the sweetest of aromas, and the brightest color of a thousand golden suns.

Appealing yet alluring.

Elegant yet enticing.

Magnificent yet mesmerizing.

Miku just had to have them for herself. They were practically calling out her name. She sat up and with her hand, she eagerly reached for the roses.

But she instantly drew her hand back in pain the moment she touched the stems.

Strange.

She could have sworn that the two roses didn't have thorns the first time she saw them.

Out of nowhere, drops of crimson were spilled on the yellow roses. It was Miku's blood. She raised her hand to see that her finger was pricked and it was beginning to bleed.

She thought maybe if she could suck it, it would be okay. But the blood was still trickling down her fingers…down her palm…It was getting to the point where the blood was even rolling down her arm.

No…it was getting to the point that her cut was immensely gapping by itself until getting to her palm. Miku looked at her bleeding hand in alarm. Her wound was actually growing...on its own. The blood wouldn't cease from leaking out of her like juice out of a freshly cut fruit.

The tealette was becoming more and more anxious to stop the opening of her wound. But nonetheless, even her clothes were beginning to be stained with red.

Suddenly, the laughter of children stirred the air, but this laughter was somehow cruel. It echoed with malicious intentions for Miku as it kept mocking at her misfortune.

The tealette turned her head each way to look where the source of the laughs was, but there was no one.

A small puddle of blood on the ground caught her attention and to her horror, she realized that she now had a bleeding gash that started from her finger and ended all the way to her forearm. Miku desperately held her arm in attempt to at least stop the bleeding, but crimson was beginning to stain the whole of the floral scenery.

And as red drops began to spill, every flower slowly diminished and withered into lowly remains. The air was beginning to change. The tranquility that was once there was gone and chaos is what had apparently took its place. The sky itself turned blood red and the sun turned pitch black. The aura of the whole environment turned entirely dark as the laughter grew and grew until it became wicked itself.

Miku could only back away while holding her bloody arm; dismayed of the monstrosity that her world has become.

Was this even _her _world anymore? It was like someone else had taken over.

Nothing was the same anymore. Everything looked, felt, and is completely dead. All except for

The two yellow roses.

Miku rushed to the roses in hopes of having some remains from her dream world of bliss. But then, something wasn't quite right.

The laughs that have been teasingly dancing around Miku's head…they were coming from the roses.

The tealette receded slowly in growing fear, but before she could completely step away, something caught on to her foot. The roses grew vines with sharp thorns to wrap around her leg as a way of saying they did not want her to leave. Miku cried out of pain with every attempt she tried to pull her leg back, the thorns were brutally digging into her skin continually. Small sinister voices crept into her ears,

_Don't leave now Miku-ne, stay with us. Stay with us. Stay with us! STAY WITH US! **STAY WITH US!**_

The tealette screamed as countless thorny vines began to wrap endlessly around her lower body, pulling her closer and closer to the sinister roses. Miku desperately tried to pull herself away, even if she could feel every thorn harshly tearing into her skin and warm blood was slowly seeping out of her fresh wounds.

**_STAY WITH US! STAY WITH US! STAY WITH US! STAY WITH US! STAY WITH US!_**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Miku out of deprivation of peace. The constantly shouting voices were driving her insane. The tealette started to forcefully rip the vines off of her in a deranged manner. Her hands were becoming wetter with crimson with every thorn she touched, but she didn't care. She had to get out of there as fast as she could.

Once her legs were free from the vines, Miku tried to run away as far as possible from the yellow roses and their despicable vines. However, she really couldn't run that fast due to the many scratches and injuries she had on her legs, she had to limp. The tealette was quickly becoming weak because of all the blood she lost, but she still kept going.

At a far distance, Miku could see her house. Her face lit up in desperate hope at the sight as she limped even faster towards it. However, when the tealette took a quick glance behind her, she saw that the vines of the yellow roses were growing towards her to bring her back into their clutches.

_Don't run away Miku-ne, come back to us. Come back to us. Come back to us! COME BACK TO US! **COME BACK TO US!**_

Miku tried to limp to her house as fast as she could and the vines were almost catching up to her. Blood was dripping down her wounded arm, hands and legs, but it didn't matter. She was getting close to her house and once she was there, she wouldn't have to worry anymore. The vines were an inch away from Miku's back as the voices kept shouting in her ears.

**_COME BACK TO US! COME BACK TO US! COME BACK TO US! COME BACK TO US!_**

The numerous vines formed into a humongous arm aiming to grab Miku back. The tealette was panicking more and more, but finally she reached the front door and opened it without any hesitation. She entered and quickly closed the door before the arm of vines could come and get her. Miku rested her back on the door in relief. She was still trying to catch her breath and her heart was still racing, but at least nothing could happen to her now that she was home.

"Miku, you're home early" Meiko greeted her with a smile, but she somehow looked kind of…different. Miku couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Are you okay? You look like you had a long day." asked the unusual brunette in concern.

"Had a long day? I'm bleeding to death here! I almost got killed by so-

"Miku…there's not a single scratch on you."

"What do you mean there's not a single scratch on me? I'm scratched up from head to t-

To Miku's surprise, Meiko was actually right. All of her wounds were gone. No scratches, no blood, no huge gashes. Even her dress was completely clean. It was like the past event with the roses and the vines had never happened. The tealette was puzzled.

"…But I was bleeding all over." Miku said under her breath while looking at her 'used to be'bloody palms.

"Come on, Miku. Let's go say hi to your father."

As Meiko approached towards the tealette to take her hand, Miku instantly found what was so different about her mother. Her eyes weren't the warm rouge color they usually were.

They were now yellow.

The tealette grew suspicious, "Hey Meiko, are you feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better." the yellow-eyed brunette smiled at Miku, but the smile was more dark then friendly. It almost sent chills down the tealette's spine.

This woman was not Meiko.

And if it wasn't Meiko, then who the hell was this woman?

They finally arrived in the kitchen to meet an azure-haired man standing by the counter with a smile.

A _yellow-eyed, _azure-haired man.

Miku was instantly getting the feeling that something was not right here. Not right at all.

"Hey Mini-Mi," greeted the yellow-eyed Kaito, "what's with the long face?"

"I-I'm fine…" Miku tried not to sound so wary.

"Are you sure?" Kaito walked closer to examine her face, "You look kind of nervous. You know you can talk to me about anything; I wouldn't want to see my Mini-Mi get hurt in any type of way…"

A smile drew on his face and it was dark and somewhat frightening just like Meiko's.

"I know what could make her feel better." offered Meiko as she walked out of the kitchen and came back in holding a glass vase of yellow roses.

The moment the tealette saw them, her heart beginning to race again. "Where'd you get those from?"

"From the greenhouse. Aren't they just lovely?" Meiko sniffed the flowers with a delighted expression, "Here, smell them for yourself."

The tealette backed away from the roses in clear opposition to them.

The brunette placed the vase of roses down on the counter as she looked at the tealette strangely, "Miku, what's wrong? You usually love my flowers."

"Nothing's wrong. I said I was fine." apparently Miku was trying to keep her distance from the roses.

"Honestly Miku, you make me worry about you sometimes. You need to relax." said the brunette as she put one of the roses in her hair as an accesory and Kaito followed as he placed his rose in the front pocket of his shirt lik a boutonniere.

"Don't!" shouted the tealette. She was afraid that something horrible was going to happen if anyone even laid a finger on those yellow roses.

"What is it?" the yellow-eyed brunette question Miku.

"Okay, look. I know this is not going to sound…rational, but…" the tealette was really hesitating if she should say this or not, "there's something wrong with those flowers. I don't know what exactly, but they almost tried to kill me."

Meiko and Kaito stared at the Miku for a straight second and busted out laughing. The two parents were laughing their heads off except for the tealette who stayed serious and didn't find any of this funny at all.

"Oh god, Miku! I'll admit, you almost looked like you were telling the truth when you said that!" Kaito was still recovering from laughing too much.

Miku clenched her fists, she was getting frustrated that no one was taking her seriously, "But I am telling the truth! Those roses were growing vines that had very sharp thorns! They wouldn't let go of my legs and I was almost bleeding to death! I could've died!"

Both Meiko and Kaito just simply busted out laughing again. But this time, they were doing it with such an uncontrollable frenzy. Their faces were contorted with lunacy and sadism and their eyes were wide with insanity. They looked like complete madmen.

What was even more disturbing was that the roses that they had put on themselves were beginning to sprout vines of thorns that grew and spread on their bodies like a sick infestation, but neither Kaito nor Meiko seemed to mind.

The tealette started backing away slowly in hopes of getting away from this…this madness.

There was no way that these people were Miku's parents. She had no idea who they were anymore.

She was almost to the doorway until Kaito forcedly pinned her against the wall by her arms. "You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

The tealette struggled to get out his clutches but he was too strong, "Dad! Dad you're hurting me!"

"I know…" Kaito darkly said. Miku was actually scared of looking at him straight in the face. His wide yellow eyes staring right at her soul, his twisted smile growing wider with every cry of pain she gave, and those macabre vines sickly spreading across his face.

This was not her father.

This could never be her father.

This was a heartless demon.

"I don't know why you're struggling so much. We just want to give you one of these beautiful roses." said Meiko holding out a rose for the tealette.

Kaito forcedly held Miku to face the yellow-eyed brunette. As the brunette walked towards her with a malevolent grin and yellow rose in her hand, Miku was desperately trying to get out of her father's arms.

"Dad! Let me go! Please!" the tealette begged with all of her might.

"Miku…" Meiko gently caressed her cheek, "you're going to look so pretty with this in your hair."

The tealette strongly shook her head in denial, "Meiko, please don't do this!"

It was almost like she was begging for her life, but even if it was that way; Meiko and Kaito still smiled sadistically not giving a care in the world.

"**Shhh…don't say a word Miku. Don't even make a sound…I promise everything's going to be fine after this is over…**" Meiko spoke with an eerily calm tone that was laced with deadly intentions. She darkly smiled through the vines crawling on her face as she was lowering the rose on to the tealette's head.

Miku could feel her heart beating like crazy while tears were rolling down her cheeks. She remembered those words like an instant knife stab to the heart.

"MEIKO! PLEASE! DON'T!" cried Miku as the rose was coming closer and closer to her hair. But with all the struggling she's been doing, Miku managed to free her arm and grab the closest thing she could get.

Miku bashed her mother's face with the glass vase. The yellow-eyed brunette gave the most inhuman cry that Miku has ever heard and instantly refrained from what she was doing. She stumbled to the floor clutching her face in pain.

Miku quickly attacked Kaito by stabbing his hand with a piece of glass from the broken vase. In quick reaction, Kaito cried in pain the same as Meiko did and let go of the tealette. The roses were beginning to sprout vines that grew and spread in the whole kitchen.

Miku took this time to escape from the wicked doppelgangers of her parents, but someone's hand quickly grasped her leg before she could leave.

The yellow-eyed Meiko was the one holding the tealette back, "Don't runaway Miku-ne!"

She still managed to smile creepily even if the half of her face was bloody and deformed from the impact of the glass vase.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Miku as she cut the fake Meiko's hand with the piece of glass in order to escape.

Miku hurriedly ran out of the kitchen and the out of the house before the vines could get to her once more. The tealette reached the backyard where she watched in horror her whole house wrapped in thorny vines that had yellow roses growing out of them.

Her own home was infiltrated just like that. Was there any place where the tealette was safe?

She could feel the excess adrenaline still rushing through her veins and she couldn't stop panting. The tealette dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take.

"…iku-ne…"

Miku's ears perked up at the sound of the voice.

"Miku-ne!"

She knew that voice from anywhere. Miku replied, "Yuki? Where are you?"

Hopefully this really was her little sister and not an evil yellow-eyed copy of her.  
>"I'm in the flower house with Pommy!"<p>

"Don't move an inch! I'm coming!"

If Miku let anything happened to the Yuki, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. There was only one problem.

The whole backyard was covered in yellow roses. Even if they didn't have mouths, the tealette could actually feel them smirking at her, waiting for her to make her next move.

Miku was almost hesitating whether she should still try to go in the greenhouse or not but,

"Miku-ne! Where are you?"

"Hold on! …I'm coming."

She can't leave Yuki there by herself. She promised the 6 year old that she was always going to be there by her side and Miku was not prepared to break that promise anytime soon. With that decision made in her mind, the tealette determinedly dashed forward through the yellow roses to get to the greenhouse.

Suddenly, a vine had wrapped on to her arm and Miku did flinch at the pain of the thorns scratching at her skin, but she fiercely ripped the vine from its roots and kept moving forward. A vine then grabbed on to her ankle instantly causing the tealette to roughly fall face down on the ground.

Miku gave a small shriek to her body falling on roses with thorns on their stems. She could already see that some of the flowers were smeared with crimson. Nonetheless, Miku tried crawling to the greenhouse if she had to, but more and more thorn-studded vines vigorously pulled her back and dragged her against the ground.

Numerous of vines started to strap her down to the floor with thorns endlessly clawing at her skin and cutting into her meat at every inch of her body, giving her a world of agony.

She tried to reach the door with her marred and bloody arm. "…Yuki." the name wearily escaped out of the tealette's lips as tears were beginning to stream out of her eyes. The pain was so unbearable, yet Miku was so close to the greenhouse. She was practically lying right in front of the door, but the vines were rendering her immobile. She couldn't move from that spot even if she wanted to.

Miku cried even harder at the thought that she couldn't do anything to get to her little sister. She couldn't be there to protect her. There was nothing she could do except lay there and be scratched to death by the thorn-studded vines. And to add to the tealette's torment, Miku could hear every yellow rose that surrounded her cruelly laughing at her pitiful state with pure sadism.

The vines that strapped her down into bondage collectively raised her up in order for her to see what was happening in the greenhouse through a window. All the while, Miku tried not to whimper so much from the major discomfort and agony she was going through.

But soon, all of that was forgotten the moment she laid eyes on a curious little girl with a teddy bear in her arms in search of her big sister.

"Yuki! Yuki!" the tealette urgently called out. Luckily, Yuki did manage to hear her name being called.

"Miku-ne? Where are you?"

"I'm right he-

The vines that were holding the tealette up in the air wrapped around her body even tighter, forcing her to be quiet. But Miku couldn't help but moan from the torture of hundreds of thorns piercing harder into her body.

"Miku-ne? Miku-ne!" called out Yuki. She could have sworn that she heard the voice of her big sister just then. "Miku-ne?"

No response. Maybe if she looked outside she'll find the tealette, but while on the move, something caught her eye which made her stop in her tracks.

Two yellow roses.

"Pommy look! Aren't they pretty? And there's one for the both of us!"

Miku felt her heart drop when she saw that there were yellow roses inside the greenhouse and Yuki was heading straight for them.

"Yuki! Get out of there! Don't go close to those fl-

The tealette cried out of pain as the vines tighten their grasp on her once more. A dark voice crept in her ear,

_She's ours now…_

Realizing what that could possibly mean, Miku quickly and desperately tried to at least pull her arms out of the vines' hold, even if she was cutting her arms up even more during the process. But finally, Miku was able to free one of her arms.

Yuki was so close to touching the soft petals of the roses until she heard loud banging against the window. She turned to see that it was none other than her favorite big sister.

"Miku-ne!" Yuki was beaming brightly as she ran towards the tealette. She didn't see that the two roses she left behind were already sprouting 6 feet long vines.

"No! Don't come to me! Get out of there! Quickly!" screamed Miku at the top of her lungs but for some reason, Yuki could not understand what she was saying.

The 6 year old was really confused. All she could see was that Miku looked absolutely terrible and she kept banging against the window. Did she want to come in or something? Why not just come through the front door?

Yuki was about to open the window to let her big sister in but then, Miku turned pale white with fear as she pointed something behind Yuki.

She turned her head and didn't expect to see thorn-studded vines dashing towards her to strike directly at her heart.

"YUKI!"

* * *

><p>Miku instantly jerked up from lying down in her bed with her arm still raised from trying to grab her little sister. Her teal eyes were wide opened, her heart was beating as loud as a drum, and her breathing was so short that she almost wasn't getting enough air. After a few glances around her room and quick check of her body, she gave a relieved sigh.<p>

_It was just a nightmare…_ thought the tealette.

But that had to be one the worst nightmares she's ever had. Everything felt so real and looked so vivid. The thorns were scratching at her ever limb and she lost Yuki to those yellow roses. Those damn yellow roses… What the hell had influenced her to dream up a dream like that?

She looked up at her alarm clock to see that in red lighting it read _3:OOam._ Great. Four long hours away before she had to wake up for school. Would she even be able to go back to sleep?

She used the back of her hand to wipe off the cold sweat on her forehead, but the wet ends of her bangs still stuck to the sides of her face. As the tealette tried to swallow her saliva, she noticed her throat was soaring like she had been screaming her vocal chords out. Hopefully she wasn't talking in her sleep…or screaming. The tealette decided that it'll probably be good to get a glass of water and take her mind off _certain_ things.

She lightly got out of bed, stretched a little bit, and walked out of her door with a yawn. As she walked to the stairs, she passed Yuki's room. Instantly, glimpses of the nightmare came back in Miku's head as a reminder of how she failed to save the 6 year old from…

Miku immediately went to go check on Yuki to at least see if she was still there in one piece where she could always find her…and she was. Yuki was sleeping peacefully in her bed with Pommy snuggled in her arm and her thumb being sucked in her mouth.

The tealette let a small sigh of relief escape her lips. Her little sister was just fine. No blood, no vines, no yellow roses. Just her and Pommy.

Miku smiled as she closed the door to Yuki's room, silently wishing her a goodnight. The tealette noticed that her parents' room was just close by. It wouldn't hurt to check on them. After all, they did manage to freak her out pretty good in her dream…even if that really wasn't them. However, Miku certainly remembered those words that Meiko said to her in the dream when Kaito forcedly held her up. Those betraying words. They were exactly like… No, she didn't want to remember.

Miku creak the door open, hoping not to wake Meiko or Kaito up. Their door can be very loud when you swing it open, but to the tealette's luck, her parents were still in their slumber. Meiko was sleeping to her side of the bed as any other normal person would and Kaito was snoring away with his arms and legs flailing out, taking up most of the space of the bed. Miku couldn't help but chuckle at the way her father slept. He could be so goofy sometimes even when he doesn't mean too…or when he's unconscious.

The tealette closed the door still giggling from what she has seen. She could go get her glass of water, now that she has checked on everyone.

Almost everyone.

Miku knew that the only people she didn't check on were the new Shions of the family. She was seriously hesitating if she should go in Rin & Len's room, but then again, it wouldn't hurt to check on them too. She walked towards the twins' door while her conscious screamed at her,

_Don't go in that room or you will forever be damned!_

Damn it, why was everything always so tense and risky when dealing with these two? They were just 9 year old kids. What was so threatening about that?

But then again, those drawings that she saw earlier…Miku knew what she had seen was real. They had to be. At least she could go in the room for that reason, just to take a second look at those drawings.

After long contemplation, the tealette turned the doorknob and entered inside of the room. She flicked on the lights to see that Rin and Len were sleeping soundly together in their bed.

Miku had to admit, they looked so harmless and innocent while they were sleeping. Their seemingly fragile bodies rested easily as their chests steadily rose up and down from inhaling and exhaling. Their radiant, fair skin seemed luminous as the light hit them to make it look just right as they slept with an expression of ease on their faces. Just by watching them in this kind of state, you would think that they wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. It was like looking at resting angels.

The tealette got so caught up in gazing at the sleeping twins that she almost forgot why she came there in the first place.

_The drawings…that's right. _remembered Miku.

She headed to the dresser where she last left the pictures. She shortly remembered the moments of the little conflict she had with these drawing and her mother. Once again, Meiko looked so frustrated and disappointed with the tealette. Miku hated seeing that kind of face from the brunette. It made her feel so…incompetent or like she wasn't a good daughter…or that she doesn't want her as a child. The tealette tried burying that memory in the back of her head. If she didn't think about it that much, she would be fine.

Besides, all of that started in the first place because of these despicable drawings. Miku searched through the stack of Rin and Len's illustrations to find those same morbid images that she _knew _she had seen before. But just like what had happened earlier, there was nothing more than normal children's drawings of flowers, animals, and etcetera.

"This doesn't make any sense!" the tealette said under her breath, "How did the pictures change when I was holding them the whole time?"

"Hello Miku-ne."

The tealette was startled and almost jumped at the sound of Rin and Len's voices. She swiftly put the drawings back on top of the dresser and turned around to greet the twins with a smile without looking suspicious.

"Rin, Len! I didn't know you guys were awake…whoa."

Miku was a bit overwhelmed to see Rin and Len because when you take away the small ponytail, the large ribbon, and the barrettes, they look _exactly _like each other. A perfect copy of the other. Miku knew they were twins but the way had they had same length of hair down to their shoulders, the exact same height, the same piercing yellow eyes…it was kind of creepy.

"Something wrong?" asked the twin on the left noticing her surprised face. Miku could not tell the twins apart at this point.

The tealette tried to think of something quick to say, "Oh, nothing. I just remembered something very important that I have to deal with tomorrow at school…Len."

Miku took a stab a guessing which twin was which.

But twin on the left corrected the tealette, "You mean Rin."

"So then…Len's on the right?"

Both of the twins nodded.

"So what were you just doing then?" curiously asked Rin.

"Uh… I couldn't find my cell phone in my room and I thought that maybe I left it here." Miku cleverly made something up to cover her real reason for being there, "So I was just trying to search for it so I can go charge it."

"Oh really?" questioned the twins as if they could see through her lies.

"Yea. And since I don't see it here, then I guess I'll be leaving. Goodnight!"

The tealette quickly headed for the door in hopes that she could be done with this conversation.

She then heard Len chuckle behind her, "You know Miku-ne, we may _act_ like we're naïve, but we know and _you _know that we're a lot more than that."

After hearing those words, Miku stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Rin and Len smirking at her with smug faces.

The tealette narrowed her eyes, "…I knew it. I knew that something was up with you two. You may have fooled everyone else, but you can't fool me!"

Rin chuckled but in a more demeaning manner, "Oh Miku-ne, whatever do you mean? We're not trying to fool anybody. We just want a happy family. Is that too much to ask for?"

Miku quickly grew in frustration as she gritted her teeth, "Don't play dumb with me! You guys have been messing around with my head this whole day on purpose!"

"Messing around with your head?" questioned Len still trying play the 'innocent' card, although his smug face and cunning smirk implied otherwise, "How is that even possible, Miku-ne?"

The tealette could feel her face heating up with such anger. These twins were despicable. It was their first day here in the house and they already knew how to push her buttons. She grabbed the stack of drawings from the dresser and fiercely threw them at Rin and Len, making it spread all over their bed. They didn't get mad over it. In fact, they seemed amused by Miku's anger.

"The drawings! Where are the real drawings!" the tealette scowled.

Rin and Len simply stayed silent with amused grins stretched across their faces, enraging the tealette even more.

"Damn it! Answer me! These are not the real drawings I looked at before and you know that! Where are the real ones?"

Instantly, Rin and Len stared at her with a wide-eyed, soul piercing gaze, "**We have no idea what you're talking about…**"

There it goes again.

The feeling of eyes boring at her very soul.

The feeling that these twins were more than just regular 9 year olds.

The feeling that she was dealing with something way beyond herself.

_What the hell are these kids? _thought Miku with a speechless and petrified expression.

"Miku-ne, what's wrong?" asked Len still giving her the hair-raising gaze, "You looked as if you've seen a ghost…"

The tealette did not want to stay in that room any longer. She immediately headed for the door not wanting spare anymore time in that place, but before she could turn the doorknob,

"By the way Miku-ne," Rin spoke up, "Did you sleep well? Nightmares can be very bothersome, don't you think?"

Miku's eyes instantly widened. She wasn't even looking at them anymore, but those words managed to make her mind go numb with paralyzing fear. She slightly shivered as the fast rate of her heartbeat was ringing mercilessly in her ears.

"No way…" muttered the shocked tealette.

She took one glance back to see that Rin and Len were grinning wickedly at her with ominous shadows darkening their faces, "Goodnight Miku-ne…"

The tealette staggered as she quickly opened the door and exited without hesitation. She backed away from the door completely dismayed.

How did they even know about her nightmare? How could they be so sure?

They weren't in her room when she was sleeping. She didn't even tell anybody about her nightmare yet.

They couldn't possibly know unless…

That was them?

The roses, the vines, the yellow-eyed doppelgangers…..that was all them?

Miku actually had to hold herself just to calm down.

It's just not possible.

They weren't there so it's not possible.

It can't be possible.

It can't even be real.

They must have been fibbing. She was up at a pretty late hour and having a bad dream is the highest reason why anybody would wake up past 3am.

That's right. Rin probably just said that to irk her nerves even more. It was just pure fibbing.

Even though Miku tried to assure herself that the twins couldn't possibly know anything about her nightmare, she was still feeling a bit paranoid. She needed something that could relieve her nerves. Then Miku remembered something.

_Oh yea, my glass of water. _thought the tealette.

She left downstairs and into the kitchen, and all the while, she kept reminding herself to breathe in order to just relax for just a little bit. It was like if something made a random noise out of nowhere, her heart would instantly just stop right then and there.

She opened the cupboard and searched through all of the fine china and porcelain cups to find a small glass. And after hunting through the whole cupboard, she managed to find a glass perfect for a small drink.

She lightly placed her glass under the water dispenser for it to fulfill its purpose of filling her glass. She firmly held the cup in her hand to prevent her drink from spilling. Besides, her hands could not stop shaking after she left the twins' room.

"Damn it, just calm down. They don't know anything. Just relax." The tealette mumbled to herself.

After a few attempts of will power, the shivering had finally stopped and she was free to drink her water peacefully. She raised the glass to her lips and gulped down all of the water without ceasing until the whole glass was finished.

She exhaled with a relief as she felt the cold water soothing her body deep in her chest overwhelmed with a sense of calmness.

Miku was about to fill her glass with more water until she notice that there was a stain on her cup.

"Don't tell me I was drinking out of a dirty glass with dried up fruit punch." the tealette bitterly spoke.

She brought the glass closer to her eyes to examine it and soon enough, began touching it with her fingers. The fruit punch stain was still kind of wet….and warm…and thick.

The glass shattered into pieces on the floor when it slipped out of Miku's hand, but that seemed to be the least of the tealette's worries at this moment.

She was focusing on her finger. She realized that the stain wasn't from fruit punch.

Her finger was bleeding.

Almost as if it was pricked by a thorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Lol, guess who now despises yellow roses with an undying passion? XD!  
><strong>

**I will tell you straight up that writing this chapter was STRESSFUL. Sorry i gave you guys a long wait but I had to rewrite some parts in this chapter over and over until I felt it was atleast 'partly' right. Sigh, I am a complete bitch when critqing myself... Anyway, i hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**apples, bananas, oranges, tuna, fancy French bread, eggplants, iced coffee, fried chicken, carrots, cherries. A free cookie to anyone who can name all the vocaloids which each food/drink belongs to!**

**Ok, I was seriously thinking that I should put the statue in Miku's dream...but then I thought maybe that was going overboard, so i left it alone. (Believe me, what I had planned was going to be very gruesome.)  
><strong>

**The bolded words that Meiko said, remember them. They're apart of Miku's mysterious past.**

**Just wondering, but did anybody get worried for Yuki ? (or Pommy?) I think I really did her wrong in this chapter.**

**Anyways, Next chapter should be very fun and interesting! You know why? Because Rin and Len are going to school! You get to see how the two sweetest angels comes into harmony with their classmates to love with the power of friendship and spread it to the world for everlasting peace! ;) Lol, BESIDES that, you will be meeting some new characters. STAY TUNED!  
><strong>


End file.
